Can I Have Your Love?
by Mikakikukeko
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Kurus, sederhana, wajah biasa dan tidak ada keterampilan khusus./ "Aku suka pada adikmu."/ "Demi Tuhan, Hinata baru berumur 16 tahun, Menma! Jangan kau pakai alasan adikku untuk putus dariku!"/"Bagiku, kau lebih dari Hinata."/ "Matamu, wajahmu, bibirmu, semuanya indah."/ "Sasuke-kun ..."/ "A-aku suka Sa-Sasuke- kun!"\SasuSaku/ chapter 5 OUT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Have Your Love?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidaklah cantik, manis, maupun bertubuh bagus. Ketika kebahagiaan baru saja kurasakan, kenapa adikku yang mendapat segalanya? Dapatkah aku mendapatkan cinta lagi?

.

.

.

"Sakura."

Gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang itu menoleh, menampakkan iris hijaunya yang meneduhkan. "Ya?" balasnya ketika sang kekasih menatapnya serius.

"Kita putus, ya?" lelaki berambut hitam itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal seraya memasang wajah kaku. Jaket kulitnya tertiup angin sore yang sedikit keras.

**JDEEEEEEER**

Bagaikan tersambar petir, pacar pertama sekaligus kekasihnya yang bersamanya selama dua tahun ini memutuskannya di umur 21 ini? Ini pasti mimpi.

"Ke-kenapa? Kau pasti bercanda," ucap Sakura dengan senyum kaku. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini semua hanya mimpi atau tipuan semata.

Lelaki itu menggeleng. Mata _ocean blue_-nya menatap serius Sakura dan berkata, "Aku suka pada adikmu."

**JDUAAAAAAR**

Kini petir yang lebih kencang lagi serasa menyambar tubuh Sakura dalam satu detik. Sakura membuka mulutnya saking kagetnya dan—

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata baru berumur 16 tahun, Menma! Jangan kau pakai alasan adikku untuk putus dariku!" bentak Sakura tidak terima. Dengan napas tersengal ia meminum soda kalengnya.

Menma menoleh memastikan tidak ada yang mengalihkan pandangan pada mereka yang sedang bertengkar panas ini. Untungnya halaman rumah sakit ini cukuplah sepi, hingga tak ada yang benar-benar menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Hinata bukanlah sekedar alasan, Sakura. Aku suka dia," ungkap Menma dengan suara sedikit lebih rendah, agar tak memancing emosi gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya.

"Kenapa ... Kau suka dia?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Bukan lembut dalam arti memaklumin, lebih tepatnya melemas tak berdaya.

"Dia ..." Wajah lelaki itu seketika merona merah. "...Manis dan cantik."

Sakura mendadak berdiri dengan kaleng soda yang sudah tidak berbentuk. "A-aku mengerti." Ia segera berjalan menuju arah yang membelakangi posisi mereka tadi. Air matanya terbendung di sisi kelopak matanya.

"Kecewa aku telah menganggapmu sebagai lelaki yang tulus," ujar gadis itu pelan. Kemudian ia berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Menma yang memandangnya lurus.

Hatinya terlalu sakit sekarang untuk sekedar menoleh maupun memberikan sebuah tamparan pada sosok lelaki di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"_Ah, manis sekali kau Hinata-_chan_!"_

"_Cantiknyaaaa!"_

"_Sini tinggallah bersamaku, aku akan membiayai hidupmu dan menyekolahkanmu."_

"_Dia memang cantik dan baik pula."_

"_Wanita idaman."_

Air mata Sakura menetes tanpa isakan. Matanya sama sekali tidak mengerjap—menatap kosong lantai keramik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Kenapa harus dia yang selalu dipuji?" bisik Sakura dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"_Sakura, aku suka!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Jadi pacarku, ya?"_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengusap air matanya dengan jubah dokternya. Hatinya kembali sakit teringat pada Menma—orang satu-satunya yang menembaknya ketika masih duduk di bangku kuliah.

Orang pertama yang menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura.

Sakura tahu, ia bukanlah gadis yang menarik. Wajahnya tidak ada yang spesial dan hanya jidatnya saja yang sedikit mengundang perhatian. Ia tahu, jidat itu tidaklah bisa dibanggakan.

Tubuhnya pun tidak sebagus yang lainnya. Kurus. Tidaklah menarik.

Pengalaman cinta, naksir beberapa orang tapi akhirnya orang itu sudah menyukai orang lain dan adiknya sendiri lagi.

Semua yang tidak ia punya, selalu dimiliki oleh sang adik. Hinata. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang menjuntai bak sutera—tak seperti dirinya yang bagai sapu ijuk, mata dengan pandangan lembut, sikap dan tingkah laku yang menyenangkan, tubuh yang indah, wajah yang cantik nan manis.

Semuanya dimiliki adiknya.

"_Hinata, kenalkan ini Menma!"_

"_Sa-salam kenal, Menma-_kun_ ..."_

"_Hei ... Salam kenal Hinata."_

Menyesal rasanya ia mengenalkan Hinata pada Menma seminggu yang lalu. Dua tahun hubungan mereka kini kandas digantikan sekali pertemuan singkat yang bahkan tak sampai setengah jam.

Sakura tahu, ia bukanlah gadis yang hebat ataupun menarik. Ia hanyalah perempuan yang baru saja lulus kuliah dan bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit dekat pinggiran Konoha dan Suna. Hanya titel sebagai dokterlah yang bisa ia banggakan.

Selain itu, nol.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Sakura dalam lamunan singkatnya. Ia yang terduduk di salah satu kursi tunggu menoleh dan tersenyum getir. "Bukan apa-apa ..."

Ino yang bekerja sebagai perawat itu turut duduk dan memegang bahu Sakura. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang salah?"

Sakura tersenyum makin getir dan menjawab, "Ya. Yang salah adalah aku yang tidak bisa sebaik adikku sendiri."

Ino mulai paham maksudnya apa. Berteman dengan Sakura mulai dari Sekolah Dasar membuat gadis itu tahu, apa yang dimaksudkan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam, namun ia tidak berniat pulang. Ia hanya duduk bersandar di putarnya dan memandang layar _handphone_-nya.

Masih teringat bagaimana lelaki itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Kata-katanya yang ringan dan senyumnya membuat Sakura merasa selalu tenang di samping lelaki itu.

Namun kali ini, tidak akan ada lagi.

Ia mengucek mata _emerald_-nya yang hampir meneteskan air mata lagi dan bangkit. Ia bergegas menutup pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen—tempat tinggalnya, begitu berat bagi Sakura. Ia menenteng tas kerja beserta beberapa amplop berisikan catatan kesehatan para pasiennya dengan kedua tangan. Rambut merah muda pendeknya berantakan dan kusut.

Sampai di _lift_, ia segera memencet tombol _lift_ tersebut agar terbuka. Letak apartemennya di lantai 8 dan ia tidak akan menggunakan tangga untuk mencapai pintu apartemennya. Matanya menatap kosong pintu _lift_ yang hampir terbuka.

"Lantai berapa?"

Sakura segera tersadar dan menoleh. Matanya langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan lelaki tampan berambut _raven_ mencuat dengan kacamata hitamnya. Pandangannya tertutup oleh kacamata hitam.

"La-lantai delapan, _please_ ..." kata Sakura agak terbata-bata. Pasalnya ia terlalu canggung dengan lelaki bernada datar ini.

"Hn," gumam lelaki itu. Ia langsung memencet angka delapan pada kotak _lift_ tersebut dan bersandar santai.

Sakura berpegangan pada batangan panjang _lift _itu saat ia merasakan dirinya mulai dibawa naik. Berapa kalipun ia masuk kedalam dan memakai benda kotak ini, ia selalu merasakan tubuhnya agak oleng dan sedikit bergoyang.

"K-kau orang baru?" tanya Sakura sambil terus berpegangan. Hening dalam keadaan seperti ini membuatnya agak risih.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi lelaki itu mengangguk namun sama sekali tak menoleh pada Sakura.

**Ting!**

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, menandakan mereka telah mencapai lantai delapan yang dipilih. Sakura segera merapikan tas serta amplopnya dan angkat kaki dari kotak panjang—berjalan keluar sambil mengucapkan salam pada si lelaki.

"Terima kasih, sampai jumpa ..."

Lelaki itu hanya memandang Sakura dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Beberapa saat ia akan berjalan lagi, ia menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat panjang tergeletak di kakinya.

Lelaki itu segera memungutnya dan memandang punggung Sakura yang sudah terlampau jauh dari posisinya. "Hei!"

Di sisi lain, Sakura terkejut saat dirinya merasa dipanggil. Sisi batin Sakura segera mengambil alih.

'Hei Sakura, mungkin saja dia penculik! Kau lihat gerak-gerik dan pakaiannya itu, kata Hinata penculik wanita muda memang sedang tren! Cepat kabur atau kau akan ditangkapnya!'

Namun otak Sakura tidak menganggap itu masuk akal. Mana mungkin lelaki tampan macam itu adalah penculik? Ia segera menoleh dan melotot.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil menyembunyikan sebelah tangannya ke belakang punggungnya. Walau Sakura tak melihat mata lelaki itu, ia yakin lelaki itu menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kemari," ucap lelaki itu datar—namun terdengar memerintah.

Dan Sakura tidak lagi memikirkan logika yang ada. Yang penting dirinya selamat duluan.

"Kyaaaaaa! Penculik wanita mudaaaaa!" Sakura berteriak sambil berlari dengan sepatu hak tingginya. Ia tidak mau lagi menoleh ke belakang, yang pasti ia harus segera mencapai pintu kamarnya.

"Heh?" teriak si lelaki tak kalah kerasnya. Tidak terima ia dianggap penculik. Ia segera mempercepat larinya untuk menangkap gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

Ah, untungnya ini sudah malam dan memang keributan di luar tak akan terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar tetangga yang lain karena memang dirancang sedemikian rupanya.

Sakura menutup matanya seraya berdoa dalam hati. Lima meter lagi, ia akan berbelok dan ia harus cepat bersembunyi dari lelaki—yang dianggapnya—penculik itu. Segeralah ia mempercepat langkahnya dan berbelok.

'Apa?' batin si lelaki dalam hati saat si gadis berambut merah muda itu berbelok cepat. segeralah ia mengejar dan yang ia temukan ...

... Kosong

Ia tidak akan bisa mencari tiap kamar satu persatu karena sekitar ada lima belas pintu yang ada di sana.

"Cih," decih lelaki itu. Ia segera berbalik dengan langkah bedebam. Ia membatin, 'Kenapa orang mau berbuat baik malah dikira penculik? Perempuan aneh.'

Sakura yang bersembunyi dibalik pot tanaman besar ia mendesah lega begitu mengintip si lelaki penculik telah menjauh. Ia mengelus dadanya pelan dan mengucupkan ribuan syukur.

Dengan langkah seribu ia segera menuju pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya dua rangkap—slot dan dengan nomor sandi yang terpasang di sana.

"Kakak, ada apa?" Adik Sakura—Hinata melongok dari dapur, sepertinya ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kue.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Masak kue?" tanyanya seraya melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya. Ah, nampaknya kakinya agak linu sehabis berlari kencang tadi.

Hinata mengangguk dan membawa seloyang kue _chiffon _berwarna hijau muda yang nampak menggiurkan. Ia segera memotongnya dengan pisau roti dan menaruhnya dua potong pada piring kecil.

"_Chiffon cake green_, resep baru yang kubuat," ucap Hinata lembut. Ia mengambil sebuah piring kecil dan garpu.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia juga mengambil piring kecil itu tanpa garpu, mencomot kue hangat yang baru keluar dari oven itu dengan tangannya.

"Kak, makanlah dengan sopan. Pakai garpu," kata Hinata seraya memberikan garpu pada Sakura. namun gadis berambut merah muda itu menolak.

"Biar, repot banget pakai garpu."

Hinata menghela napas dan mengganti topik, "B-bagaimana hubungan kakak dengan Menma-_kun_?"

Sakura berhenti mengecap. Ia meletakkan piring kecil itu di meja dan berkata pelan, "Kita hanya teman, kok."

Hinata mengerjapkan mata lavender-nya cemas—membuat Sakura iri pada mata mata itu. Andai ia punya mata yang bisa mengerjap seanggun itu.

"O-oh, begitu ..."

Sakura segera berdiri sambil mengambil bawaannya tadi seraya berkata, "Aku mau mandi dan tidur."

"Selamat malam," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ish, Sakura lagi-lagi dibuat iri dengan senyuman adiknya. Bisakah ia tersenyum lembut seperti itu?

.

.

.

Bagaimanapun, Sakura tetap menyayangi adiknya. Adik semata wayangnya sangatlah penurut dan baik.

Bagaimanakah ia bisa menyalahkan adiknya atas hubungannya dengan Menma?

"Aku berangkat dulu, kak," ucap Hinata sambil memasang sepatu sekolahnya. Hari ini genap dua bulan gadis itu menjadi murid SMA di Konoha High School.

Sakura mengucek mata _emerald_-nya dengan malas dan mengangguk paham. Ia baru saja bangun tidur dan belum menggosok gigi ataupun mandi. Hari ini ia sedang tidak ada praktek kerja di rumah sakit.

Ia melangkah menuju meja makan. Ia mendesah lagi begitu menyadari betapa telaten adiknya yang baru berumur enam belas tahun ini menyiapkan makanan. Begitu banyak makanan yang terhidang di sana—dirangkap untuk makan siang juga.

Ada secarik kertas di atas meja.

**Kak, ini makanan untuk makan siang juga ya.**

Sakura duduk dan mengambil mangkuk nasi. Walau Hinata bilang makan nasi di pagi hari tak terlalu baik, ia tidak peduli. Baginya kenyang lebih penting.

Dua kali ia sudah menambah nasi tapi ia masih ingin makan lagi. Ia sendiri heran, kenapa ia makannya banyak namun badannya sedatar ini? Tidak ada lekukan yang berarti di tubuh pentingnya.

Sakura mengusap bibirnya dan segera mencuci mangkuk yang ia gunakan. Setelah ini ia mau mandi dan memeriksa laporan kesehatan pasiennya di amplop-amplop semalam.

Ia membuka piyama merah mudanya dan menatap cermin panjang yang ada di kamarnya. Ia berlenggak lenggok dan memasang senyum. Namun sedetik kemudian Sakura memanyunkan bibir.

"Kapan tubuhku bisa seksi?" batinnya seraya masuk kamar mandi. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang masih saja seukuran buah jeruk.

.

.

.

"Hn, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Seorang dokter tersenyum dan berkata, "Ia adalah dokter muda yang akan bekerja di sini mulai hari ini. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengannya." Ia menoleh pada pemuda itu dan menambahkan, "Semoga anda betah di tempat ini, Uchiha-_san_."

Semua yang ada di sana bertepuk tangan—kecuali Sasuke yang menatap datar. Beberapa perawat dan dokter wanita memunculkan rona merah muda di pipinya melihat wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Ah, mana Haruno-_san_?" tanya dokter yang memperkenalkan Sasuke tadi pada seorang perawat. Sejak tadi ia tak melihat perempuan itu di tempatnya.

"Sakura sedang tidak ada _shift_ kerja hari ini," ucap seorang perawat berambut pirang sambil mencuri pandang dokter muda di samping dokter yang menanyakan Sakura.

"Oh, iya juga ya, dia kemarin bahkan sampai lembur. Padahal semuanya sudah pulang hari itu. Anak yang rajin ..." Dokter itu menepuk pundak Sasuke dan berkata, "Haruno Sakura akan jadi _tutor_-mu selama dua minggu nanti, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

'Haruno ... Sakura?'

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda pendek itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan handuk di bahunya ia beranjak menuju meja belajarnya dan memeriksa amplop-amplop yang ia bawa semalam.

"Ah, ini ini ini. Lho?" Sakura mengobrak-abrik amplop-amplop cokelat itu dengan kasar. "Mana amplop Konohamaru?" Ia merampas tasnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti amplop-amplopnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada?!"

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

Jeng jeng jeeeeeeeeeeng

#bayangin Sasuke yang lagi mengernyitkan alis dan Sakura yang memasang wajah kebingungan, kaget dan tak percaya

berasa kayak drama korea pas endingnya

LOL! Saya membawakan cerita baru..XD

Saya tidak tahu ini bakalan panjang atau tidak, tapi saya pastikan ini akan menguras keringat, tenaga dan air mata (saya) #lebay

Berikan kritik, saran dan pendapat anada mengenai cerita ini. Semuanya akan saya tampung dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Review?

Mikakikukeko


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I Have Your Love?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya panik. Sekali lagi ia membongkar tumpukan amplop bahkan sampai meja belajarnya yang merangkap sebagai meja kerja juga meja-meja lainnya—makan, santai, ketik—untuk mencari data yang sedari tadi tak ditemukannya.

Gawat.

Kepala Sakura mendadak pusing. Data itu sangatlah penting.

Mau tidak mau, ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Padahal hari ini ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya menonton film yang menumpuk di laptopnya selama ini.

Secepat kilat ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja putih dan rok selutut manis berwarna krem ditambah dengan sepatu _flat_ yang ringan dan manis. Bukan jadwal kerja, ia tidak mau memakai hak tinggi.

Keluar dari apartemennya, ia menoleh kiri dan kanan. Hatinya masih was-was dengan daerah sekitar sini. Jangan sampai ia bertemu lagi dengan lelaki kemarin.

"Hei."

Sakura yang menoleh sejak tadi langsung menghadap depan. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku di tempat.

"..."

Orang dihadapannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tangannya memegang seikat mawar merah.

"Kukira kau sedang ada jadwal kerja," ucap lelaki itu dengan suara santai—walau menyiratkan rasa tidak enak.

Sakura segera mengendalikan ekspresinya dan tersenyum tipis. "Mencari Hinata, Menma? Dia sedang sekolah, nanti sore pulangnya."

Menma jadi salah tingkah dengan perlakuan Sakura. Gadis itu nampak berbeda dari sifat aslinya. Mungkin alangkah baiknya ia ditampar atau dicaci dibandingkan diberikan senyuman macam ini.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Sakura dengan cepat. Senyumannya tidaklah bisa bertahan lama. Rasanya matanya sudah panas sekali. Secepat kilat ia berjalan melewati mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Sakura," panggil Menma dengan lirih. Gadis itu berhenti, mendengarkan. "Kau marah?"

Namun Sakura diam saja dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya lebar-lebar. Air matanya jatuh sudah. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata mendesah begitu mendapatkan pesan singkat dari kakaknya. Hari ini kemungkinan ia akan sendiri lagi di rumah. Kakaknya itu, jika sudah di rumah sakit, kadang suka lupa waktu.

Ia berjalan dengan tas sekolahnya. Hari ini sekolah dipulangkan lebih cepat dan ia punya waktu berbelanja, sekedar mencoba membuat resep masakan baru.

Di perjalanan, ia tidak menoleh sama sekali. Beberapa lelaki menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum dan wajah yang merona.

Pernah ia menoleh, beberapa lelaki mendekatinya dan mengajaknya bicara—mengajaknya bersenang-senang. Ia takut.

Sampai di _mini market_, ia mengambil keranjang belanjaan dan berkeliling. Ia sudah mempunyai gambaran apa saja yang akan dibelinya. Bukan hanya bahan memasak, tapi juga beberapa barang pribadi.

Matanya bergulir mencari benda satu ini. Biasanya ada di rak deretan ketiga, tapi kali ini tidak ada di sana. Hinata mulai menggaruk pipinya bingung.

Gadis itu melirik penjaga toko. Lelaki. Wah, ia tidak berani tanya.

Masa ia mau bertanya, _"Permisi, mana ya pembalut merek xxx yang ada sayapnya?"_ Mana berani dia bertanya macam itu.

Hinata mencari-cari terus, berputar-putar di sekeliling rak. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Di rak paling atas. Segera gadis itu mendesah lega.

"Su-sulit ..." Hinata bergumam kecil saat tangannya tak mencapai benda yang diinginkannya. Gadis itu melompat-lompat, tidak juga berhasil. Yang ada ia malah mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dan menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-maaf!" Hinata segera berputar dan membungkuk-bungkukkan kepalanya cepat. Saat tidak ada respon dari orang di depannya, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya.

Wajahnya memerah saat melihat orang yang ia tabrak adalah seorang lelaki tampan. Mata _amethyst_-nya menatap langsung pada mata _onyx _ lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki di hadapannya menatap dirinya datar. Tubuhnya yang tegap tertutupi oleh kemeja formal berwarna biru tua sangatlah terlihat sempurna. "Kenapa?"

Hinata meracau sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rak teratas bagian barang pribadi wanita—yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan rak sabun, _deodorant_, busa cukur dan berbagai barang lelaki—tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata lelaki itu.

Nampaknya, lelaki tampan tersebut apa maksud dari racauan Hinata. Dengan langkah santai ia mendekati rak yang ditunjuk gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang itu dan mengambil barang yang dimaksud.

"Hn," gumamnya dengan nada yang agak aneh saat menyodorkan benda berbungkus persegi panjang pada gadis berseragam di hadapannya. Agak salah tingkah juga dia saat harus mengambil benda wanita barusan.

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengambil bungkus berbentuk persegi panjang dari tangan lelaki tampan bermata _onyx_ dan membuka mulutnya, "Ma-Ma—"

Lelaki berambut _onyx_ itu sudah menduga ia akan mendapat ucapan terima kasih. Dengan cuek ia melewati sang gadis dan hendak berlalu.

"—aaf, bi-bisa tolong a-ambilkan yang isi du-dua puluh?"

**Gubrak**

Begitulah bunyi _inner_ lelaki berambut _raven_ tadi saat mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terbata-bata, namun polos.

Hinata yang masih gugup, malu dan tergagap mendapati lelaki tampan itu menghampirinya, merampas kotak persegi panjang di tangannya dan menggantinya dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari rak tadi.

"Ma-ma—"

"Kurang banyak?" potong lelaki tampan itu dengan wajah gusar. Wajah tampan _stoic_-nya nampak memudar digantikan ekspresi lain.

Hinata mengerut dengan wajah memerah. "Ma-makasih ..."

"..."

"..."

Heninglah mereka berdua dalam kecanggungan. Beberapa detik kemudian, lelaki tampan itu mengangguk dengan wajah _stoic_ semulanya dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berwajah merah sempurna.

'Perempuan aneh.'

.

.

.

Sakura sampai di rumah sakit dengan wajah kuyu dan mata sembab kemerahan. Dengan langkah gontai ia menaiki _lift_ rumah sakit menuju ruang kerjanya.

Beberapa perawat yang kebetulan lewat memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Ada juga pasien-pasien rawat inap yang menyapanya dengan wajah penuh ingin tahu. Namun Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan.

Ino yang kebetulan lewat tidak mau tinggal diam. Ia hendak mendekati sahabatnya dan bertanya ada apa gerangan. Namun belum sampai sepuluh langkah, ia dipanggil untuk mempersiapkan sebuah operasi. Terpaksa ia mundur dan berbalik walau hatinya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Kini gadis berambut merah muda itu telah sampai ke dalam ruangan prakteknya. _Liquid_ bening segera jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sejak tadi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tak tumpah seluruhnya.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Bukan tubuh luarnya yang sakit, hatinya sakit, perutnya serasa dikocok-kocok paksa. Air matanya seperti tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa mendapat yang ia inginkan? Kenapa semua yang ia inginkan ada pada adiknya?

Sakura tak keberatan, saat adiknya lebih disayang, saat adiknya mendapatkan semua apa yang ia mau, saat adiknya dipuji. Tapi kenapa saat ia memiliki sesuatu yang berharga, seolah semua itu tertarik magnet menuju adiknya?

Kali ini tak ada Menma lagi.

Setidaknya, Sakura berpikir akan jauh lebih baik jikalau Menma berselingkuh atau tertarik pada gadis lain—ketimbang adiknya. Sakura bersumpah, adiknya selalu bisa mendapatkan yang ia inginkan dengan sekali kerlingan ataupun senyuman. Tidak perlu Menma lagi, kan?

Ia yang butuh lelaki itu. Lelaki ceria dan kadang jahil itu selalu mengisi hari-harinya yang kosong. Membuatnya tersenyum ditengah kesedihannya. Mengusap air matanya. Menyediakan tempat untuknya bersandar. Menghiburnya.

Gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju meja kerjanya, duduk di kursi putar hitam lalu membuka laci terbawah miliknya.

Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah buku di dalam sana—meninggalkan selembar kertas di dalam laci terbawah. Tangannya membuka satu persatu halaman buku tersebut. Ah, itu buku cerita miliknya yang berharga.

Ia membuka halaman pertama. Cerita Adam dan Hawa. Halaman berikutnya, Kain dan Habel. Halaman selanjutnya, Esau dan Yakub. Dan tangan gadis itu berhenti di satu kisah.

Ayub.

Ia membacanya dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan. Cerita itu mengisahkan bagaimana Ayub mendapatkan banyak cobaan dari Tuhan, bahkan kehilangan segalanya. Namun di akhirnya cerita, Tuhan memulihkan semuanya dan memberi kebahagiaan berlipat ganda pada Ayub.

Sakura membaca akhir tersebut dengan mata sayu. Matanya perlahan terpejam—mengantuk dan lelah yang tiada tara sehabis menangis. Namun sebelum ia menutup seluruh matanya, ia teringat akan satu hal.

Ia masih memiliki Tuhan. Tuhan ada untuknya, tidak akan pergi jauh darinya.

Dan Sakura menutup seluruh matanya dengan setitik air mata turun—mengalir ke pipinya yang putih pucat. Mengalir terus hingga—

—Seseorang menyekanya dengan lembut dan pelan.

Gadis itu hendak membuka matanya, namun rasa kantuk dan lelah mengalahkan keinginan hatinya. Ia tertidur lelap dalam buaian mimpi.

.

.

.

Gadis itu bangun ketika merasakan pinggangnya berbunyi 'kretek' pelan dan berikutnya terasa sakit di sana.

"Aaw, pi-pinggangku sakit!" jerit Sakura tertahan sambil terus memegangi bagian pinggang kanannya yang terasa ngilu. Sepertinya ia terlalu lama tertidur di posisi yang sama.

"Hn?"

Sakura mendadak lupa akan sakit di pinggangnya dan memutar kepalanya 90 derajat ke kiri. Matanya melebar saat melihat sesosok lelaki menatapnya datar sambil menyentuh pena dan kertas.

"Ka-Kau?! UWAAA—" Gadis itu batal berteriak saat merasakan pinggangnya berbunyi 'kretek' lagi. Berikutnya yang terdengar suara Sakura mengaduh sakit.

Lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya berdiri dan hendak mendekati Sakura. _"Daijoubu?" _tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Sakura reflek berdiri sambil memegangi pinggangnya dengan tangan sebelah. Sebelahnya lagi digunakannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tak oleng. "Pe-penculik kemarin! Kenapa kau tahu aku di sini?!"

Lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya. Ah, ya, dia ingat. Perempuan kemarin yang mengatainya 'penculik wanita muda'. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan warna merah muda nyentrik itu?

"Ka-kau mau berobat? De-dengar ya, aku ini dokter kandungan dan spesialis anak. Ka-kau salah tempat!" ucap Sakura dengan suara tertahan dan dibuat seserius mungkin. Tangannya gemetaran menyangga tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu maju selangkah—membuat Sakura kelabakan—dan berkata datar, "Aku bukan mau berobat dan aku bukan—"

"Awww, pinggangku, pinggangku!" Sakura yang bergerak mundur langsung didera rasa sakit luar biasa dari pinggangnya. Dengan wajah menahan air mata ia memegangi pinggang kanannya yang tertutupi kemeja dan rok krem.

Lelaki itu menghela napasnya dan mendekati Sakura. Ia segera mencekal tangan Sakura dan menyentuh pinggang gadis itu. "Ini yang sakit?"

Sakura hendak berteriak namun ia langsung terdiam melihat mata _onyx_ lelaki di hadapannya mendelik tajam padanya. "Kumohon, jangan culik aku setelah ini ..."

Sasuke menatap datar Sakura dan menjawab, "Aku bukan penculik. Aku dokter muda." Dengan sigap ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan bertanya lagi, "Yang ini?"

Sakura yang awalnya terperangah dengan ucapan 'dokter muda' dari lelaki itu langsung mengangguk dan merintih kesakitan. Tangannya menggantung dan mencengkram lengan lelaki yang dikiranya penculik wanita muda itu.

Lelaki itu sendiri mulai menggerakkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Sakura—mencoba mencari titik yang benar-benar tepat. Jarak mereka nyaris tak ada, karena tubuh atas Sakura tertempel pada dada lelaki itu.

Wajah gadis itu berubah merah saat merasakan tangan itu menyentuh pinggangnya lembut. Ia juga baru sadar, ia bersandar di bahu dan dada lelaki itu. Bau mint dan sedikit aroma _musk _ masuk ke penciuman Sakura.

"Tahan sebentar, aku akan—"

"Ugh, sa-kit ..."

"Uchiha-_san_ ini data—astaga apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Ketiganya terdiam beberapa detik. Dokter yang barusan masuk membawa beberapa amplop terperangah dengan posisi tidak biasa dua orang di hadapannya.

Sakura Haruno, dokter spesialis kandungan (Ginekologi) dan anak.

Sasuke Uchiha, dokter muda spesialis bedah anak.

Berdua, berpelukan mesra nan panas. Tangan saling bertengger di tempat yang seharusnya tidak ditenggeri.

Lelaki tampan yang dikira penculik wanita muda oleh Sakura—Sasuke, langsung bergerak duluan. Ia meraih pinggang Sakura agar makin mendekat ke arahnya dan kemudian—

**KRETEK**

"AAAAAAAAH!" jerit Sakura kesakitan. Dokter yang berada di ujung pintu melongo.

"Hn."

"Eh? Sudah gak sakit ..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku!"

Sasuke menatap dokter berambut merah muda yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan wajah datarnya. "Hn?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf sudah mengiramu penculik wanita muda dan juga menyebabkan keributan tadi. Aku sungguh-sungguh mohon maaf."

Lelaki yang berspesialis sebagai dokter bedah anak itu menaikkan alisnya dan segera menuju _vending machine_. "Traktir aku."

"Eh?" Sakura masih me-_loading_ maksud dari kata-kata ambigu sang Uchiha. Beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung mendekat dengan dompet krincing di tangannya dan memasukkan beberapa koin.

Dan lelaki itu tinggal memencet minuman apa yang diinginkannya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memencet tombol mana yang ia inginkan. Kini uangnya berkurang sekian _ryo_ untuk mentraktir minuman seseorang. "Sudah, kan? Maaf ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sebulan."

Sakura menganga. Apa maksudnya?

Lelaki itu menempelkan kaleng minuman dinginnya di pipi kanan gadis itu dan berkata, "Traktir aku selama sebulan."

Sakura lebih menganga lagi. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau mau membuatku bangkrut?" Ia menendang _vending machine_ di sampingnya sebagai gertakan ringan pada sang dokter muda.

"Ingat apa kesalahanmu," ucap Sasuke dengan santai. Ia membuka minuman kalengnya dan meneguk isinya.

Sakura terdiam. Benar juga, dia sudah salah banyak. Nanti kalau dia diadukan polisi atas pencemaran nama baik, bagaimana? Dia sudah seenaknya menuduh lelaki itu sebagai penculik wanita muda pula.

Lelaki itu juga sudah membantunya terbebas dari gejala 'salah urat' di pinggangnya. Tanpa Sasuke, mungkin sampai sekarang pinggang Sakura masih sakit dan harus menemui Kabuto, spesialis sebelah.

Hii, Sakura tidak mau ke sana lagi. Pernah penyakit pinggangnya itu datang dan ia ke sana, yang ada pinggangnya malah digerayai dan tidak diobati dengan semestinya.

'_Sebentar, aku sedang mencari ...'_

Sakura begidik teringat akan tangan Kabuto yang hampir menyelinap masuk kedalam roknya. Ia bahkan sempat menjerit dan memberikan sebuah bogem mentah di pipi kanan lelaki mesum itu.

Sejak saat itu, meski pinggangnya sakit seperti apapun, ia tidak berani ke sana.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi potong hari minggu, ya?" tawar Sakura dengan wajah memelas. Bagaimanapun, sebulan mentraktir minuman akan menguras banyak uang.

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya, "Dokter, apakah ada libur kerja di hari minggu?" Lelaki itu meneguk kembali minumannya.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu jawabannya tidak."

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. "Sebulan, ya?" Ia menunjukkan telunjuk kanannya dengan ragu.

Sasuke diam saja dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Ia meremas kaleng minumannya dan segera berlalu dari sana. Tidak mengindahkan gadis yang tengah berbicara padanya.

Dan lagi-lagi, Sakura harus menghela napas.

.

.

.

Hinata pulang dengan langkah gontai dan wajah memerah. Di tangannya bertengger dua plastik besar berisikan barang-barang yang dibelinya tadi di _minimarket_. Gadis itu menghela napas pelan.

Hey, seberapa kadar malunya sekarang? Bagaimana mungkin ia tadi berani berkata untuk meminta pembalut yang lebih banyak isinya?

Gadis berwajah cantik itu mendesah. Lelaki tampan itu pasti menganggapnya aneh.

"Hinata?"

Gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan alam pikirannya itu mengangkat kepalanya ke depan. "Me-Menma-_kun_?" Ia berjalan mendekat dan segera meraih kunci dari dalam kantung seragamnya.

Menma yang sedari tadi duduk di depan pintu apartemen milik Hinata dan Sakura langsung berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Ia berdiri di samping gadis berambut panjang itu dengan wajah agak gugup.

"Me-Menma-_kun_, mencari kakak?" tanya Hinata seraya mempersilahkan Menma untuk masuk. Baginya, tamu kakaknya adalah tamunya juga.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya datang berkunjung," elak Menma dengan garukan tangan di kepalanya. Ia ingin berkata kalau ia sebenarnya datang untuk bertemu dengan Hinata, sayangnya ia takut Hinata akan menjaga jarak dengannya.

Hinata tersenyum kaku sesaat. Ia segera membawa belanjaannya ke dapur, mengambil limun dan _cake_ di kulkas. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menghidangkannya di depan Menma. "Si-silahkan ..."

Menma mengangguk dan meminum limun dinginnya. Ah, seharian menunggu di depan apartemen ternyata tidak sia-sia.

"A-aku ingin tanya ..." ucap Hinata berhati-hati seraya menatap wajah Menma cemas.

Menma mengangkat alisnya dan bertanya, "Tanya apa?" Ia segera membenahi posisi duduknya guna mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Me-Menma-_kun_, pacar kakakku, kan?"

Mata biru laut itu membulat sesaat. Sesaat kemudian Menma mengacak rambut hitam mencuatnya dengan salah tingkah. "Sakura dan aku ..."

"Kita hanya teman."

Menma dan Hinata menoleh berbarengan. Keduanya mendapati Sakura menatap mereka dengan wajah datar. Rambut merah muda gadis itu nampak agak berantakan.

"Kakak ..."

Sakura melepaskan sepatu _flat_ miliknya dan melemparkan tas di sofa. Ia kemudian melompat duduk dan tersenyum mengejek, "Begitu 'kan, Menma-_kun_?"

Menma diam tidak berkutik. Ia hendak menjawab, 'Tidak' namun itu akan membuat Hinata menjauh darinya. Jika ia berkata, 'Ya. Aku dan Sakura hanya teman.' itu artinya dia munafik.

Manakah yang harus dijawab?

"Kakak, aku mau masak dulu, ya ..." Suara lembut Hinata mencairkan ketegangan yang ada. Ia mohon permisi dengan sopan dan segera berjalan ke dapur. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Menma di ruang tamu.

Sakura mengangguk dan kemudian beralih pada mantan kekasihnya yang terduduk diam. "Bagaimana kalau makan malam di sini?" tawar Sakura manis.

Menma menghela napas dan bertanya, "Kau benar-benar marah?"

Sakura mengerjap dua kali dan bertanya balik, "Kenapa aku harus marah?" Ia menyandarkan punggungnya santai di sofa berwarna putih tersebut.

"Jujurlah. Kau sekarang bersikap memojokkanku," desah Menma dengan tatapan serius. Ia sungguh ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera memasang wajah seriusnya dan mencerca Menma, "Kau merasa aku memojokkanmu? Kau tahu jelas siapa yang melukai hatiku, jadi wajar aku berbuat seperti ini."

"Tapi Saku—"

"Kau pikir aku itu apa? Rongsokan?" Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis _emerald_ tersebut. "Kau membuangku saat kau menemukan yang jauh lebih baik."

Menma terdiam. "Aku suka dia, apa salah?" tanyanya lirih kemudian.

"Salah besar kau suka padanya! Kau boleh suka pada siapa saja, tapi jangan dia!" jerit Sakura tertahan. Ia sengaja mengecilkan suaranya agar Hinata tidak mendengar apapun.

"_Gomen_." Hanya itu yang terucap di bibir mantan kekasih Sakura. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu harus bicara seperti apa. Ia mengakui dirinya memang bersalah.

Sakura berdiri menuju pintu depan apartemennya dan membukanya—mempersilahkan Menma untuk pergi dari rumahnya.

Lelaki itupun cukup tahu diri dan beranjak ke depan pintu. Sejenak ia berhenti di depan Sakura yang memegang pintu dan berkata, "Sakura, sungguh jangan—" Ia hendak mengusap air mata gadis itu agar tak menangis lagi.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya agar lelaki itu menyentuh ruang kosong—dan kemudian ia menatap Menma penuh luka dan kekecewaan.

"_Please, go away_ ..."

Lelaki itu lantas keluar dengan wajah gusar. Meninggalkan Sakura yang bersimbah air mata di ujung pintu rumahnya.

"..."

Sakura mendengar sebuah decitan langkah sepatu yang dihentikan beberapa saat kemudian. Gadis itu berhenti menangis dan menatap ke depan.

Tidak disangkanya, Sasuke berada di sana. Menatap dengan wajah datarnya.

Sakura hendak langsung menutup pintu apartemennya jika Sasuke tidak melangkah ke sana dan memberikan amplop cokelat padanya. Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Punyamu, kemarin terjatuh di _lift_." Sasuke mengulurkan amplop cokelat pada Sakura.

Gadis itu menerimanya dan berucap, "Makasih."

"..."

"..."

Sakura gelagapan. Ia jelas tertangkap basah sedang menangis di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan bisa saja, Sasuke tadi berpapasan dengan Menma di _lobby_. Ia malu sekali ketahuan menangis seperti ini.

"Pinggangmu masih sakit?"

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke. Matanya menatap langsung pada _onyx_ kelam yang sedang memandanganya balik dengan datar.

"Y-ya, sedikit ..." ucap Sakura bohong. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan tangannya dan tersenyum konyol.

Sasuke mendekat dan berbisik, "Hn." Tangan kekar lelaki itu sudah bertengger di pinggang Sakura. Berputar di lingkaran ramping itu—mencari titik yang terasa sakit.

"Su-sudah se—"

"Kak, masakannya su—KA-KAKAK?!"

Dan kali ini Hinata yang menemukan dua orang itu dalam posisi mesra dan panas. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sementara Sakura gelagapan dengan posisi mereka berdua.

**BRUGH**

Dan Hinata ditemukan pingsan dengan spatula di tangannya.

**-TBC-**

_Well_, endingnya gak banget... = _=a

Oh ya, saya lupa belum memperkenalkan Menma. Dia salah satu chara di Naruto road to ninja. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Menma Namikaze atau Menma Uzumaki. Yang pasti informasinya, Menma adalah AU (bener gak ya?) nya Naruto.

Rambutnya mirip-mirip Sasuke, Matanya mirip Naruto, ada kumis kucingnya kayak Naruto. Kalau gak salah dia juga bisa Chidori. ._.a

Saya tidak terlalu paham dengan Menma, tapi saya suka saja menjadikannya tokoh di sini. :D

Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah mau membaca me-review cerita ini. Berkat kalian semua, saya ada di sini untuk membuat cerita baru. :D

Untuk selanjutnya, saya harap kalian masih mau membaca dan me-review cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak.. :D

Review?

Mikakikukeko


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I Have Your Love?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata?"

Gadis bernama Hinata itu merasakan ada suara yang memanggilnya. Kedengarannya cemas. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris mata _amethyst_ miliknya yang menawan.

Pertama ia membuka mata, sosok pertama yang ia lihat adalah gadis berambut merah muda pendek dan sedikit acak-acakan menatapnya cemas. Ah ya, itu kakaknya. Sakura.

Matanya mulai menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dan ia mulai duduk tegap. Rasanya kepalanya benjol dan terasa sakit. Apa ia terbentur?

"Kakak, kepalaku sakit ..." ucapnya sambil mengernyit kesakitan. Sekejap ia teringat kalau ia tadi pingsan karena ...

"Sebentar, aku ambilkan obat," ucap Sakura yang kemudian melesat keluar kamar Hinata yang terdominasi warna ungu pucat dan mencari kotak obat.

"Dia—"

... karena melihat kakaknya dan seorang lelaki berpelukan—mesra.

Ini tidak masuk akal!

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, mencoba mengingat sosok lelaki yang berpelukan dengan kakaknya tadi. Namun yang teringat hanyalah postur tubuh dan sekelebatan rambut lelaki itu.

"Hinata, oleskan ini di kepalamu!" Sakura mendadak datang dengan sebuah minyak di tangannya. Sepertinya itu minyak oles.

Hinata menurut saja. Ia mengoleskannya di benjolan kepalanya, tidak perduli apakah terkena rambutnya atau tidak. Sementara itu, ia meninggalkan usahanya untuk mengingat sosok lelaki yang memeluk kakaknya.

Sakura mendesah lega. Hinata menghela napas panjang.

"Untung kau tadi digotong temanku tadi," ungkap Sakura dengan nada lega. Ia segera meraih spatula yang tergeletak di meja lampu sebelah tempat tidur Hinata dan hendak beranjak pergi.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Hinata merona merah. Digotong? Digendong, dong?

"Ya-yang tadikah?" Hinata menatap punggung Sakura yang menjauh pergi. Ia hendak bangkit, meraih spatula di tangan Sakura dan menghentikan kakaknya masuk dapur.

Pernah kejadian, kalau tidak salah ketika kakaknya masih SMA dan ia masih SMP, dirinya sakit panas dan tidak dapat beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sakura yang sehat hendak membuat bubur di dapur. Namun belum 10 menit berlalu, terdengar suara teriakan keras dari sana.

Dan ternyata, itu suara masakan Sakura. Entah apa yang dimasukkan kakaknya itu, yang pasti panci yang dibuat memasak bubur sudah meleleh seperempatnya bersama cairan berwarna merah meluber keluar.

Setelah diklarifikasi, ternyata kakaknya menyalakan api terlalu besar dan memasukkan saus tomat banyak-banyak ke dalam buburnya. Katanya, biar enak dan sedap.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Ia berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan mata menyipit.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia meraih spatula di tangan Sakura dan berkata, "A-aku saja yang masak, kepalaku sudah baikan."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Dia bukanlah kakak yang terlalu memanjakan adiknya, dibiarkannya adiknya melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan selama dirinya mampu.

Ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi kembali ke kamar, sebuah suara membuatnya terdiam sejenak.

"A-apakah lelaki itu pacar kakak?" tanya Hinata pelan. Ia menggenggam spatulanya erat-erat.

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik. Ini bukanlah kata yang ingin didengarnya hari ini. pacar? Apa itu? Ia tidak kenal dengan kata 'pacar'.

Atau setidaknya, ia kenal tapi memutuskan untuk tidak kenal.

Namun Sakura memaksakan dirinya berbalik dan tersenyum pada adiknya. Sebuah senyum dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca.

"Kenapa ya, semua lelaki yang kaulihat bersamaku selalu kau anggap pacarku?"

Hinata tercengang seketika. "Ma-maa—"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dan berbalik menjauh—membuat sebuah jarak terbentang di antaranya dan adiknya. Rambut merah mudanya nampak lebih kusut dan kusam dari yang tadi.

"Sudahlah, lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi."

**Blam**

Kini yang tersisa hanya Hinata, rasa bersalah dan spatulanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya dengan sekali gerakan ringan. Ia bergegas melepas sepatu dan melemparkan tas kerjanya di sofa biru di ruang tamu.

Tubuhnya berjalan menuju dapur dan memutar keran air yang berada di bak cucian piring. Tangannya meraih gelas, menadah air itu dan kemudian bergegas meminumnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menaruh gelasnya dan beranjak duduk dalam sofanya. Ia duduk di sana dan membuka isi tas kerjanya.

Ah ya, ia hampir lupa kalau ia tadi diberi sesuatu oleh gadis berambut merah muda tadi.

Ia membuka bungkusan yang ternyata berisi kotak bekal dan mengintip isinya. Sekotak salad buah dengan saus berwarna kuning terhidang di sana.

Sasuke mencomotnya sedikit dan memakannya. Baru beberapa detik ia memasukkan buah kesukaannya—sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit dan ia segera berlari meraih garpu di dapur.

'Kuharap kausuka dengan ini, anggap sebagai traktiran dan ucapan terima kasih karena telah menggotong adikku.'

.

.

.

"Kakak, makan malamnya sudah siap ..."

"Makan saja duluan, aku ada pekerjaan."

Hinata menghela napas. Rasa bersalahnya makin besar. Ini kali pertama kakaknya memilih melewatkan makan malam dan memilih terus berurusan dengan pekerjaannya.

Bukan karena pekerjaan, pasti kakaknya masih marah padanya.

Sakura sendiri terus diam membisu di kamarnya. Tangannya meraih dua lembar kertas putih dan membandingkannya.

Namun tak lama, gadis itu mendesah panjang. Ia meletakkan dua kertas itu dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang salah?" tanyanya dengan ambigu pada dirinya sendiri. Sebutir air mata menetes dari salah satu celah _emerald_-nya dan jatuh ke seprai putih yang dingin.

Kini, ia tidak menyekanya. Ia membiarkan semua tetesan matanya terjatuh, mengalir, diserap dan menghilang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali dalam buaian mimpinya. Namun ...

'Pinggangmu masih sakit?'

.

.

.

"_Pinggangmu masih sakit?"_

"_Y-ya sedikit—"_

"_Hn."_

"_Uchi—ah!"_

"_Tenanglah Sakura ..."_

"_Aah ... Uc—"_

"_Panggil namaku."_

"_Sa-Sasuke ... uhhh ..."_

"_..."_

"_... Pi-pinggangku encok. Sa-sakit sekali ..."_

**Kretek**

Sakura membuka satu matanya dengan paksaan. Dengan tubuh tertelungkup, ia meraih pinggangnya yang mengeluarkan suara 'kretek' dan menggerutu pelan.

Mimpi ia sakit pinggang ternyata benar-benar jadi nyata. Tapi kenapa bayangannya agak erotis, ya?

Lupakan.

Apa ia kurang olahraga hingga pinggang ini terus salah urat? Atau ia sudah beranjak tua layaknya nenek-nenek?

Sakura berusaha bangkit sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah lain—bermaksud untuk merilekskan tubuh sekaligus pinggangnya agar tidak encok ataupun salah urat lagi.

**Kretek**

"Uggh!"

Namun sepertinya ia tidak berhasil. Suara 'kretek' yang tadi bukan membuat pinggangnya tambah baikan malah tambah sakit.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan melirik kamar adiknya. Lampunya tidak menyala, artinya gadis itu sudah tidur.

Ya, pastilah sudah tidur. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 02.00 pagi. Bukan waktunya bangun dan memasak seperti biasanya.

Gimana ini? Pinggangnya sakit sekali. Tidak mungkin ia kembali ke tempat tidur dan melupakan rasa sakit yang tengah mendera pinggangnya saat ini. Bisa-bisa ia tidak tidur sampai pagi menjelang.

Gadis itu sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Dengan berbekal sandal kelinci berbulu kesayangannya, ia keluar dengan langkah terseok. Langkah kakinya membawanya naik _lift_ dan mencari kamar nomor 288.

Jangan tanya kamar siapa, kalian pasti tahu.

"Ha-haloo ..."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari seberang _intercom_. Sakit di pinggang Sakura serasa mencekik lehernya juga.

"U-Uchiha-_san_, bisa kau bangun sebentar? Pi-pinggangku mendadak sakit lagi ..."

Masih hening. Tidak ada balasan. Empat siku-siku muncul di pelipis kanan Sakura.

Ia segera menggedor pintu berlapis kaca tebal itu dengan brutal dan berteriak di depan _intercom_, "UCHIHA-_SAN_!"

Berikutnya terdengar suara debuman kencang nan berisik di dalam sana. Sakura tidak peduli dan terus menggedor pintu apartemen Sasuke. Pinggangnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Kini Sasuke Uchiha muncul dengan wajah kusut sehabis bangun tidurnya. Dengan mata setengah terbuka ia bergumam, "Hn?"

Sakura segera memasang wajah memelas. "Pinggangku ..."

Lelaki berambut _raven_ tersebut menghela napas dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. Ia segera memberikan isyarat dengan kepalanya agar gadis itu masuk ke dalam saja.

Sakura menurut dan masuk dengan langkah patah-patah. Tangannya masih setia pada pinggang kanannya yang terasa linu tidak karuan.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata masih setengah terpejam. Ia mendekat dan merentangkan tangannya terbuka.

Sakura dengan sedikit terisak berkata, "Si-sini ..." Ia menunjuk pada pinggang kanannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tangannya mulai bergerilya menyusuri lekuk pinggang Sakura dengan lembut. Keduanya sangat dekat dengan posisi macam ini.

"Sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Sakura menggeleng. Tangannya ia letakkan pada bahu lelaki yang tengah mengenakan kaos biru tua itu dengan sedikit gemetaran. Kembali ia mencium aroma khas milik Uchiha satu ini.

Lelaki itu menurunkan wajahnya menghadap bawah—menuju pinggang Sakura. Namun entah kenapa matanya malah tertumbuk pada garis perpotongan di—

"Pakaianmu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke polos. Ia tidak paham. Namun begitu melihat arah pandang lelaki itu padanya, ia mengikuti pusat perhatian Sasuke padanya.

**BLUSH**

Ia lupa kalau ia kemari masih menggunakan kamisol putih bergaris merah muda tipis lengkap dengan pasangan celanannya yang begitu pendek di kaki.

Gadis itu ingin berteriak, namun sakit di pinggangnya seperti mencekat suaranya agar tidak keluar. Yang terlihat hanya wajah memerah sempurna dan gerakan mundur secara reflek.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Sakura dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia membawa sebuah kaos berwarna putih dan celana selututnya.

"Sini."

Sakura diam. Ia masih malu atas kejadian tadi.

Sasuke mendengus dan berjalan mendekat. Ia meraih pinggang Sakura dalam sekali gerakan dan mencari titik rasa sakit milik gadis itu.

**KRETEK**

Sakura menghela napas lega begitu merasakan pinggangnya seperti mendapatkan ruang untuk bernapas.

"Ma-makasih ..." ucap gadis bermata hijau hutan itu dengan wajah memerah. Ia bergerak menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya dengan tangan dan menunduk malu.

"Pakai."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya saat pakaian yang dibawa Sasuke dari kamar tadi disodorkan padanya. Mata gadis itu mengerjap dua kali sebelum ia segera melesat ke ruangan lain yang dapat ia temukan dan mengenakan pakaian Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-_san_ ..."

Sasuke menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya. Ia menatap Sakura dalam balutan pakaiannya.

Gadis itu mendundukkan tubuhnya sopan dan berkata lirih, "Maafkan aku yang menganggumu pagi-pagi sekali. Pinggangku sakit sekali dan aku—"

"_Daijoubu_," potong Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuknya santai.

"A-aku juga berterima kasih atas pakaiannya, aku akan men—"

**KRUYUUK**

Kini suara perut Sakura terdengar. Gadis itu membatu sementara Sasuke menaikkan alisnya geli.

Lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu bangkit dan bergegas menuju dapur. Ia mengambil dua _ramen cup_ dan menuangkan air panas dari dispensernya.

"..." Sebuah _ramen instant_ telah disodorkan pada Sakura. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan wajah memerah malu.

Siapa sih, gadis yang tidak malu jika suara perutnya terdengar begitu kerasnya?

Sakura segera membuang pikiran malunya jauh-jauh dan duduk di samping lelaki itu. Sofa yang didudukinya sepuluh kali lebih empuk dari sofa miliknya—membuat dirinya seolah tenggelam dalam lipatan sofa tersebut.

"Apa kau selalu begitu?"

Sakura menoleh. "A-apanya?"

Sasuke meniup asap panas dari ramennya dan menjawab, "Pinggang dan perutmu."

Wajah Sakura memerah lagi. "Pi-pinggang ini memang sering begini. Entah kenapa pinggangku mudah sekali encok tidak elit macam ini. Mungkin sudah tua."

Sasuke melirik Sakura datar.

Gadis itu terkekeh, tanda ia bermain-main dengan ucapannya. "Kalau perutku, aku belum makan dari kemarin."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Lelaki itu sedang menikmati _ramen_ miliknya dengan pelan. Keduanya kembali terlarut dalam keheningan.

"Uchiha-_san_," panggil Sakura setelah ia menyeruput kuah _ramen instant_-nya.

Sasuke memberikan pandangan mata sekilas, tanpa menjawab, tanpa ekspresi. Tapi Sakura yakin lelaki itu membalas panggilannya.

"Kau tadi terjungkir dari kasur, ya? Maaf, ya?"

.

.

.

Hinata berputar-putar cemas di ruang tamu apartemen kakaknya sedari tadi. Tangannya ia eratkan satu sama lain guna mengantisipasi rasa dingin di telapaknya.

Di mana kakaknya? Ini jam empat pagi dan kakaknya tidak ditemukan di kamar maupun di manapun.

Hinata sih sudah biasa bangun dini hari seperti ini. Tiap hari dia 'kan harus membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Dia juga biasa mencuci pakaian pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Ia tadi hendaknya ingin minta maaf pada kakaknya. Seperti biasanya, kamar Sakura tidak pernah dikunci walau saat ia tidur.

Namun begitu gadis berambut indigo itu melirik dan masuk ke dalam. kamar kakaknya kosong. Kamar mandi juga kosong. Bahkan Hinata sampai mencari di kolong kasur. Kakaknya itu tidak ditemukan di manapun.

Ke mana? Apakah kakaknya lari pagi?

Gila, siapa yang akan lari pagi di hari yang pasti masih petang seperti ini? Kurang kerjaan sekali kakaknya kalau sampai melakukan hal itu.

Belum sempat Hinata menemukan hipotesis lainnya, pintu depan dibuka oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya.

"Kakak dari—" Hinata memberhentikan kata-katanya di ujung lidah begitu melihat apa yang Sakura kenakan. Kaos besar dan celana pendek yang berukuran dua kali kakaknya.

Baju siapa itu? Masa kakaknya punya baju kedodoran macam itu?

Bagaimanapun sifat kakaknya, ia selalu memakai kamisol atau paling tidak piyama untuk tidur. Dan Hinata yakin, kakaknya tidak pernah punya pakaian macam itu dalam lemarinya karena Hinata yang selalu mencuci pakaian Sakura.

Apa ...

Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan dan menguap.

"Ka-kakak, ka-kau tidak ha-habis dari kamar laki-laki, kan?" tebak Hinata dengan mata melebar. Mata _amethyst_ yang memukau.

Sakura memutar dua bola matanya dan menjawab, "Tentu aku habis dari sana."

Mata Hinata melebar lebih lebar lagi. "A-apa?!" yakinnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sakura memandang malas Hinata dan melewati adiknya tersebut. Tanpa memerdulikan sikap adiknya yang membatu dan agak syok akibat perkataannya, ia menutup pintu kamar dan melanjutkan tidur yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Sementara Hinata?

Ah, entahlah.

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan pagi dimulai dengan keheningan luar biasa di apartemen Sakura. Hinata yang biasanya bertanya macam-macam kini hanya diam dengan wajah mengerut—layaknya orang banyak pikiran.

Sakura mengunyah rotinya lamat-lamat. Sebentar-sebentar ia mengambil selai dan mengoleskannya pada permukaan roti. Ia memang biasa mengoleskan roti, makan sedikit, oles lagi, makan lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Hinata terpekur di hadapan roti berisi telur dan daging _ham-_nya. Ia berpikir terlalu keras semenjak dini hari tadi.

Kakaknya ini sudah terkena pergaulan bebaskah? Atau lelaki yang dikencani kakaknya yang terlalu liar?

Padahal Hinata yakin, kakaknya itu selama ini pacaran dengan Menma. Kalau pacarnya Menma, masa kakaknya pergi ke rumah Menma dengan hanya bermodal kamisol? Rumah Menma saja jauh dari apartemen mereka.

Analisis gadis manis itu adalah: Lelaki yang bersama kakaknya semalam adalah penghuni apartemen-apartemen di sini.

Lantas siapa?

"Hinata?"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan menjawab, "Y-ya?"

Sakura menatap adiknya menyelidik. "Apa yang kaupikirkan tentangku?" tanya gadis itu dengan mata menyipit.

"Ti-tidak," ucapnya salah tingkah. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di balik poni guna menutupi ekspresi wajahnya.

Sakura diam saja. Namun sebentar kemudian ia bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia hendak mandi dan segera berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Hinata diam-diam menghela napas lega.

"Ah ya ..."

Kembali Hinata dibuat membatu.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan bertanya, "Bisa kau buatkan salad seperti kemarin? Yang banyak tomatnya kalau bisa."

Hinata mendongak dan memasang wajah tanya. Sejak kapan kakaknya suka tomat?

"A-ah, baik." Nyatanya, hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Hinata. Gadis itu tidak mau banyak bertanya dan berpikir lagi untuk saat ini. Ia segera bangkit dan bergegas membuat pesanan kakaknya.

.

.

.

Begitu Sakura dan Hinata keluar dari pintu apartemen mereka, keduanya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang di depan pintu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Menma.

Lelaki itu tampak tampan nan rapi dengan setelan kemeja cokelat gelap dan celana formal berwarna hitam. Tangannya menggenggam _handphone_ berwarna hitam metalik yang disinyalir sebagai pengalih rasa bosannya menunggu di depan pintu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum gugup saat matanya tertangkap oleh Sakura. Gadis yang tengah berpegang erat pada tas kerja juga amplop pasiennya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan.

"Me-Menma-_kun_, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Hinata mencairkan keheningan yang ada pada mereka saat itu juga. Senyuman terpatri manis di bibirnya.

Menma tersenyum kali ini dengan cerah dan menjawab, "Aku menunggu." Segera saja lelaki itu memasukkan _handphone_ dalam saku celananya.

"Menunggu kakak?" tanya Hinata polos. Namun wajah polos itu terlihat begitu cantik di mata Menma.

Menma menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kalian berdua, kok." Salah tingkah dia rupanya.

"Hinata, bukan aku," potong Sakura cepat. Matanya menyiratkan rasa dingin dan sedikit rasa sebal. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya," tambahnya cepat dan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

Menma masih sempat melihat siratan luka dalam kepingan _emerald_ gadis itu. Ia ingin menarik tangan Sakura agar tetap ada di sana tapi nyatanya yang bergerak hanya mulutnya.

"Tidak barengan saja, Saku?"

Tapi Sakura diam saja dan meninggalakan mereka berdua.

Menma menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak habis pikir semua akan berakhir seburuk ini.

Hinata maju sebagai penanggung jawab Sakura, gadis itu menatap Menma penuh rasa bersalah. "Ma-maafkan kakak, ya ... Akhir-akhir ini _mood_-nya sedang tidak baik ..."

Menma menoleh pada Hinata dan tersenyum kecut. "Ya, aku tahu," jawab Menma pelan. 'Aku sangat tahu kenapa dia berakhir seperti itu,' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ja-jadi?" panggil Hinata kemudian.

Menma kembali tersenyum cerah dan menggenggam tangan Hinata di tangan kanannya. "Ayo."

Hinata terkejut sesaat dan akhirnya menunduk malu. Ia mengikuti Menma menuju parkiran yang ada di luar apartemen.

Sementara itu, Sakura ternyata belum pergi. Ia bersembunyi dibalik sebuah tanaman berpot besar—yang digunakannya bersembunyi Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu—dengan tatapan mengekor pada Menma dan Hinata yang masuk ke dalam _lift_.

Kembali, setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya melewati pipinya dan berakhir pada kerah kemeja merah pucat miliknya.

Tidak, tidak bisa secepat itu luka Sakura dapat sembuh.

"Sakura, _be strong_ ..." Sakura berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

-TBC-

Chapter ini rasanya aneh sekali. Pinggang Sakura jadi topik utama di fic ini. :O

**Terima kasih atas semuanya yang sudah bersedia me-review fic ini**. tanpa kalian, saya tidak akan sampai di sini. :D

Responnya akan fic ini baguuuuus! :D Saya makin bersemangat jika responnya baik seperti ini.

Jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review! Selalu diterima dan ditunggu!

Mikakikukeko


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I Have Your Love?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang membuat raut wajah mendung itu hilang dari wajah Sakura. Sejak tadi gadis itu selalu saja berwajah sedih, sayu—seakan ingin menangis. Sinar matanya seolah meredup, hilang tanpa asa.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menghela napasnya. Entah sudah berapa kalinya Sasuke melihat pemandangan itu, yang pasti sudah cukup sering hingga tidak dapat ia hitung lagi banyaknya.

Lelaki itu sedang menggoreskan pena di atas kertas dan menuliskan catatan kesehatan pasien pertama yang baru saja ia tangani bersama Sakura. Maklum, Sasuke masih dokter baru dan ia belum mendapatkan tugas sepenuhnya sebagai dokter spesialis.

Lihat, ruang kerjanya saja masih satu ruangan dengan gadis yang menganggapnya penculik beberapa hari yang lalu. Meja kerjanya dibawakan hingga ruangan ini—membuatnya bersisihan meja dengan Haruno.

"Jam istirahat," sindir Sasuke saat ia telah menyelesaikan catatannya dan hendak bangkit menuju luar. Entah untuk menghirup udara segar atau untuk makan siang.

Sakura diam saja. Matanya kosong. Gadis itu seolah kehilangan nyawanya dengan mata terbuka.

Sasuke langsung menggebrak meja gadis itu dan menatapnya tajam. Gadis itu berjengit dan menatap Sasuke balik.

"A-ah ya, istirahat, ya? Baik-baik, aku akan traktir," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman lemah dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan mereka.

Sasuke diam saja.

Bukan maksudnya ia menggebrak meja Sakura hanya untuk minta ditraktir. Ia hanya ingin agar gadis itu tidak berwajah seakan dunia akan segera tenggelam beberapa saat lagi. Seolah kehilangan semangat hidup.

"..."

"Sasuke-_san_, kau mau yang mana minu—Sasuke-_san_?"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang melamun.

Sakura berniat balas dendam. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati mejanya dan meja rekan kerjanya. Kemudian secepat kilat ia menggebrakkan tangannya di samping tubuh lelaki itu.

Namun sayangnya, Sasuke tidak kaget atau berjengit. Ia hanya menoleh dengan pandangan datar.

Sakura mengendus dan menepuk bahu Sasuke keras. "Ayo cepat, kau mau jus yang mana?" tanya dia mengalihkan diri.

"Kopi."

Sakura menggeleng protes. "Itu bukan pilihan yang baik, teh saja, ya?" tawar gadis itu pelan. "Kopi itu bisa merusak gigi dan membuat napas ja—"

"Bilang saja kau ingin traktir yang murah," potong Sasuke mencela. Wajah datarnya senantiasa melekat pada dirinya, tidak berubah sedikitpun walau badi menerjangnya. Mungkin.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menghela napas. "Oke, kopi. Kau ini tahu saja isi pikiranku." Gadis itu menyengir kecil dan beranjak keluar menuju ruang istirahat.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata sekali dalam-dalam. Matanya agak terasa perih. "Terlihat jelas di jidatmu," katanya sedikit sarkastik.

**Buagh!**

"Sembarangan!" bentak Sakura tidak terima. Ia segera berjalan mendahului rekan kerjanya menuju _vending machine_ dan memencet beberapa tombol. "Teh saja atau tidak sama sekali!"

.

.

.

Hinata kembali melamun. Entah sudah kali keberapa ia bersikap seperti ini, yang pasti hal tersebut membuat penggemarnya berbisik-bisik cemas.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang siswa dengan senyuman cemas. Ia duduk di depan meja Hinata dan menopang kepalanya ke depan.

Hinata terkesiap sejenak dan tersenyum tipis. "_N-ne, Daijoubu da yo_," katanya pelan.

Siswa berambut cokelat itu ganti terkesiap dengan wajah memerah begitu melihat senyuman Hinata. Ia membalas senyuman gadis itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah indah.

"_Yokatta_!"

Hinata tersenyum sekilas saat siswa itu berlalu dari hadapannya dan melambaikan tangan. Kini ia kembali pada dunia pribadinya. Sampai di mana tadi?

Ah ya, kakaknya dan Menma.

Hinata yakin, kalau kakaknya dan Menma sebelumnya pernah menjalin hubungan khusus. Kalau tidak, mengapa kakaknya membawa lelaki itu ke apartemen?

Kakaknya tidak akan membawa lelaki sembarangan ke tempat tinggalnya dan berbaur dengan kehidupannya. Sangat tidak mencerminkan Haruno Sakura.

Tapi ... Kalau mereka memiliki hubungan khusus, kenapa kakaknya sekarang nampak dingin dengan Menma? Dan kenapa lelaki itu jadi lebih dekat dengannya ketimbang kakaknya?

Hinata mengacak rambutnya pelan dan mendesah.

Siapa juga orang yang ditemui kakaknya tadi pagi? Siapa? Siapa?

Apakah ... Orang yang menolongnya waktu dia pingsan?

Kalau orang itu, untuk apa kakaknya sampai pergi pagi buta untuk bertemu? Bukankah kata kakaknya orang itu hanya teman? Apa jangan-jangan ...

Ah, mana mungkin. Hinata tertawa dalam hati.

Tapi bisa juga ...

Aih, semuanya jadi tambah membingungkan!

.

.

.

Sakura mengecek pasien terakhirnya dengan senyum ceria.

"Nah, Konohamaru harus banyak istirahat. Mau cepat pulang, kan? Ya, kan?"

Bocah bernama Konohamaru itu mengangguk paham. Ia mengacungkan dua jari tangan kanannya dan tersenyum cerah. "Baik, dokter!"

Sakura tersenyum lagi dan menepuk puncak kepala Konohamaru lembut. Ia merapatkan posisi selimut bocah kecil tersebut kemudian menutup pintu rawat inap.

Gadis itu kembali menghela napas. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya pada hari ini.

Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan mendesah.

**From: Menma**

**Kita perlu bicara. Aku akan jemput sepulang jam kerjamu.**

Kapankah sosok lelaki itu bisa benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya kalau terus seperti ini?

Ia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dan menemukan Sasuke sedang memeriksa tekanan darah seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat muda di dekat kasur pemeriksaan.

"Dokter, Mii-_chan_ sakit apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu polos. Mata karamel miliknya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Tidak, Miisa hanya perlu banyak makan sayur dan minum air putih," ucap Sasuke berusaha untuk menjadi dokter yang ramah. Walau begitu, kata-kata datar tidak bisa lepas dari dirinya.

Gadis kecil bernama Miisa itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memberikan dua batang permen yang baru saja diraihnya dari kantong jubah putihnya. "Untuk gadis kecil yang pemberani," katanya seraya menyerahkan dua batang permen lolipop pada Miisa.

Miisa menerima dua batang lolipop tersebut dengan penuh rasa suka cita. "_Arigatou_!"

Sasuke beralih pada papan datanya dan menulis dengan cepat. "Beri dia banyak sayur dan air putih. Ini ada beberapa vitamin yang ia perlukan," katanya singkat pada sang ibu yang sejak tadi resah.

Wanita itu mengangguk. Ia menggendong anaknya dan membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih banyak, terima kasih," ucapnya berulang-ulang. Walau begitu, raut resah belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Berikan saja kertas itu pada tempat penukaran obat, ia akan memberikan anda vitaminnya tanpa harus membayar," ucap Sasuke yang merapikan perlatan dokternya. Wajahnya nampak kaku dengan rahang mengatup erat.

Wanita itu tertegun sesaat. Ia tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. "Anda sangat baik, terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

Sakura tak kalah tertegunnya dari wanita itu. Gadis itu membalas anggukan pasien Sasuke saat wanita itu hendak keluar dengan senyuman canggung kemudian mendekati lelaki itu.

"K-kau ..."

"..." Sasuke masih sibuk dengan peralatan medisnya. Ia tidak menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

Dengan mata tidak percaya ia mendekati Sasuke lagi. "Kau ... Bagaimana ..." Ia memandang takjub lelaki tampan itu dengan _emerald_ cerahnya dan melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kau bisa?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas dan berkata, "Ia menggenggam erat dompet tipisnya." Tangannya yang panjang mulai menyusun berkas-berkas kesehatan pasien-pasiennya dan beranjak ke meja kerja.

"..." Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia terlalu takjub dengan ketanggapan Sasuke pada pasiennya bahkan mau membantu pasiennya dengan membayarkan obat-obatnya.

Ia mendekati Sasuke dan meraih selembar kertas paling atas. Matanya membelalak.

"Kau ... Ini bukan obat yang murah. Gajimu untuk sebulan saja tidak akan cukup. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. "Kaubilang gadis itu hanya sakit ringan?"

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursinya. "Sakitnya memang bahaya, tapi masih bisa disembuhkan," ucapnya datar tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana ekspresi keterkejutan sang Haruno.

"Jadi dokter bukan untuk mencari uang saja, tapi juga menyembuhkan orang."

Dan Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Kau benar."

.

.

.

Sakura mengendap-endap menuju _lobby_ rumah sakit. Jujur saja, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Menma untuk saat ini.

Malas sekali ia masih harus bersitegang dengan mantan kekasihnya itu sehabis dirinya berkutat dengan banyak pasien dan kertas-kertas pemeriksaan. Ia lebih baik pulang dan berendam dalam bak air panas.

Endap. Endap. Endap. Jangan sampai ketahuan.

Dalam keramaian _lobby_ rumah sakit seperti ini, pasti akan sulit—

"Sakura!"

—untuk bertemu.

Sakura menulikan pendengarannya dan berjalan sekencang-kencangnya menuju pintu utama. Ia hanya perlu berjalan keluar dan kalau beruntung ia akan langsung menemukan taksi atau paling tidak bus untuk melesat menuju apartemennya.

Tidak mungkin 'kan ia harus berjalan secepat kilat seraya berkelit dari lelaki bermata biru laut di belakangnya terus?

"Sakura, berhenti dulu!"

Sakura mau tidak mau berhenti saat tangan lelaki itu menangkap lengan rampingnya. Ia menatap seolah ia terkejut bertemu dengan lelaki itu. "Eh, sedang apa?"

Menma menghela napas. "Kumohon, hentikan sikap kekanakanmu—"

"Aku tidak kekanakan!" potong Sakura cepat dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Menma pada lengan tangannya. Rasanya geli ketika dipegang seperti itu. "Aku tidak bicara denganmu sekarang, aku—"

"Jangan kabur. Kita harus bicarakan hal ini sampai masalahnya _clear_." Kini giliran Menma memootong ucapan Sakura. Matanya menatap serius mata hijau hutan gadis di hadapannya dan berkata, "Kita sebaiknya—"

"Sakura ada perlu denganku," potong suara lelaki di belakang mereka. Di sana, berdiri Uchiha Sasuke dengan tas kerjanya. Mata hitam itu menatap Menma datar.

Menma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi urusanku pen—"

"Urusanku dengan Uchiha-_san_ lebih penting sekarang, aku harus pergi. Lain kali saja kita bicara," kata Sakura lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Menma. Ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke di depannya dan menjauh.

Menma pikir Sakura akan pergi menjauh, pergi meninggalkannya, tapi nyatanya gadis itu menoleh sekilas padanya dan berkata,

"Lagipula, jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk masalah sepele macam ini, kan? Masalah kita sudah _clear_ dari dulu."

Menma akhirnya dibuat tertegun sekaligus pusing dua kali lipat. Ini perkara yang tidak simpel untuknya.

Tidak, tidak sama sekali.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan bersama rekan kerja sekaligus _kouhai_-nya dengan langkah agak gontai. Dengan kaki sedikit lemas ia keluar dari atap paviliun rumah sakit dan hendak mencari taksi. Tapi sebelumnya, ia harus selesaikan satu urusan dahulu.

"_Arigatou_ Uchiha-_san_ ..." Ia berkata lirih seraya tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang lebih condong ke seukir senyuman lemah. "Sepertinya setelah ini kerongkonganku tidak akan mampu menelan makan malamku nanti," guraunya setelah sadar kalau senyumannya sangatlah menyedihkan.

"Teh?" tawar Sasuke sambil menjulurkan sebotol penuh teh. Paling tidak ia masih punya rasa iba untuk gadis di hadapannya ini.

Sakura menerima botol minum tersebut dan langsung meneguk habis isinya tanpa sisa—dalam waktu sekejap mata. Hal itu tentu saja membuat _inner_ Sasuke bengong dalam hatinya. Wajahnya yang asli hanya sedikit—abstrak.

"Makasih," ucap gadis berambut merah muda tersebut setelah semua isi dari botol teh milik Sasuke ludes. Ia membenarkan posisi tasnya dan menarik napas panjang-panjang.

Mau tidak mau, sang Uchiha yang harus membuang botol minuman tersebut. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah belakangnya dan berbisik pada Sakura, "Kekasihmu, di belakang."

Sakura menggeleng panik. "Tidak, dia bukan—kita harus pergi sekarang Sasuke-_san_," ucapnya cepat dengan agak kelabakan. Ia dengan sengaja menarik sebelah tangan besar Sasuke dengan tangan kecilnya dan berjalan ke depan agak cepat. "Kumohon, biarkan seperti ini sebentar."

Sasuke hanya bisa diam—tidak menampik tangan kecil itu pada telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

"Aku, aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu Sasuke-_san_," kata Sakura saat mereka berhasil meloloskan diri dari pandangan mata Menma dan masuk ke dalam taksi yang baru saja Sasuke cegat.

"..." Sasuke diam saja, tidak menanggapi. Sesekali matanya melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya dengan raut datar.

Sakura yang menyadari gelagat tidak biasa itu memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Sasuke menggeleng singkat. "Hanya lapar."

**Krik**

Hanya lapar dan lelaki itu berulang kali menatapi jam tangannya seolah ada sesuatu yang gawat darurat terjadi. Rasanya Sakura ingin menepuk jidat Sasuke saat itu juga.

"Beres, serahkan padaku," kata Sakura sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada—gaya pejuang. "_Oji-san_, ngebut ya!"

"Beres!"

Lalu taksi yang dikendarai mereka bertiga nyaris melakukan _drift_ 90 derajat saat membelok pada tikungan tajam di jalan raya.

.

.

.

"_Oji-san_, aku memang bilang ngebut, tapi jangan sampai nge-_drift_ macam tadi, dong," protes Sakura dengan ringisan saat ia membayar biaya taksi mereka. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar sampai sekarang.

Si supir taksi yang nampak ramah itu balas meringis dan mengacungkan kedua jari tangannya. Tanda pengajuan damai.

Bayangkan saja, dua kali _drift_ dengan belokan 90 derajat lebih membuat Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya berulang kali harus mendapatkan sasaran bantal untuk Sakura yang oleng.

Tidak hanya setengah badan, bahkan Sakura duduk di pangkuannya tadi saat taksi itu membelok tajam dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tubuh gadis itu ternyata gampang oleng.

"_Sorry,_ jadi kena dua kali kamu. Apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dengan semburat tipis di kedua belah pipinya.

Bagaimana bisa tadi ia oleng hingga duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke Uchiha? Ia bahkan yakin kalau lelaki itu tadi berusaha menahan pinggangnya agar tidak sampai oleng ke dada bidang lelaki itu.

Ia malu sekali. Bahkan tidak terjadi sekali, dua kali! Bayangkan!

Taksi heroik. Ia berjanji untuk berhati-hati dalam berkata-kata setelah ini. Gara-gara perkataannya, nyawa mereka semua hampir melayang. Andai kaca taksi itu terbuka, dipastikan Sakura akan benar-benar melayang keluar.

Ia melirik Sasuke diam-diam saat mereka naik menuju lantai atas. Diam-diam ia menyadari kalau Sasuke itu ... _Gentleman_.

Bukan memuji berlebihan atau apa. Tapi itu memang kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Faktanya, saat Sakura menjatuhkan amplop data pasiennya, lelaki itu mengejarnya, bahkan sampai kucing-kucingan.

Kedua, ketika Sakura sakit pinggang di rumah sakit, Sasuke bahkan membantunya meredakan pinggangnya yang encok tiada terkira. Padahal Sakura hampir saja berniat melempar guci permen di meja kerjanya.

Ketiga, lelaki itu membantu mengangkat Hinata saat adiknya itu pingsan. Ya, walau bukan gendongan yang indah, tapi cukup membantu Sakura yang notabenenya tidak sanggup mengangkat adiknya sendiri.

Masih banyak yang lain, tapi bayangan itu buyar sata mendapati _lift_ yang mereka naiki berbunyi 'ting' yang cukup keras dan pintu tidak terbuka sama sekali.

Sasuke menghela napas dan Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau _lift_-nya macet," kata Sakura masih dengan _what-the-hell-at-here? Exited _banget wajahnya.

"Sayangnya, ya," balas Sasuke datar. Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya di lantai _lift_ dan duduk berselonjor di sana.

Sakura menoleh, masih dengan sisa-sisa ke-_exited_-annya bercampur bingung. "Kamu ngapain selonjor di lantai?" tanyanya heran.

"Terus? Percuma menggedor _lift_-nya. Ruangan ini kedap suara," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan mendecih pelan. Kesal juga ia rupanya.

Mau tidak mau Sakura juga ikut berselonjor di sampingnya, menghela napas dan mengaduk isi tas kerjanya. Kala ia melihat telepon genggamnya, dirinya langsung kecewa saat mendapati sinyalnya tidak ada sama sekali.

Benar juga, _lift _ini tidak bisa meneriam sinyal telepon. Percuma.

Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menunggu.

"Kok kayaknya hari masalah banyak banget, ya? Salahku apa coba?" cerocos Sakura dengan suara sebal. Ia memukuli lantai _lift_ yang sebenarnya tidak salah apa-apa.

Sementara Sakura bermarah-marah ria, Sasuke tetap _stay calm_ di posisinya tanpa bergerak satu sentipun. Gadis yang meras tidak diperhatikan maupun ditanggapi itu akhirnya berhenti mengoceh dan menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Uchiha-_san_?" panggil Sakura, menyadari ada yang sedikit ganjil dengan rekan kerjanya itu. Ia maju dengan lututnya beberapa langkah untuk mendekati tubuh sang Uchiha.

Astaga, ini gawat! Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu tergeletak lemas di posisinya dengan wajah pucat dan mata setengah tertutup. Ia nampak begitu ...

"Kau sakit? Sakit apa? Maag?"

"... Aku lapar."

... Begitu lapar.

Sakura memasang wajah yaelah-kirain-apa dan kemudian mengaduk-aduk isi tas kerjanya untuk sekedar menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Untungnya ia perempuan.

"Nih, permen sama cokelat," kata Sakura menyodorkan batangan-batangan cokelat dan permen gula-gula pada rekan kerjanya.

Hey, perempuan suka membawa makanan kecil di tasnya, bukan? Tidak hanya kosmetik dan dompet semata.

"Mau tomat," kata Sasuke sambil menatap bungkusan permen di tangan Sakura malas. Hey, dia tidak suka barang manis. Mana mungkin ia akan makan permen-permen itu?

Sakura keki. Memangnya tasnya tas ajaib apa, sampai bisa-bisanya lelaki di hadapannya ini minta tomat. "Sudah makan saja, biar gak lapar."

Sasuke diam, ia malah memutar posisi tubuhnya dan berbalik memunggungi Sakura. Seolah menolak mentah-mentah makanan kecil yang disodorkan si perempuan gulali padanya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas dan segera mengaduk-aduk tas besar yang ia bawa. Ah, di satu kantung depan tersembunyi sesuatu yang belum sempat ia keluarkan sebelumnya.

"Hei, Uchiha-_san_ ..." panggil Sakura sambil mencolek punggung tegap lelaki itu. Ia menggeser tubuhnya maju beberapa senti dan berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh malas. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya.

"Nih," ujar Sakura seraya menyodorkan satu buah tempat makanan yang dibungkus dengan serbet bergambar babi merah muda pada Sasuke. Wajahnya terpatri senyum cerah karena bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah kelaparan dokter tampan itu.

"..." Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya dan meraih bungkusan bekal bergambar babi yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu. Hei, apapun isi di dalamnya, ia berharap bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kekonyolan yang sama persis seperti bungkusnya.

Satu demi satu simpul bekal terbuka dan menampilkan kotak bening berwarna merah muda yang berisikan berbagai macam buah-buahan segar. Mata Sasuke berkilat beberapa detik sebelum membukanya dengan gerakan penuh semangat.

Ketika ia membuka tutup bekal makanan itu, yang pertama kali terlihat adalah irisan bulat yang beraturan rapi di puncak atas bekal dengan warna dan tekstur yang memikat hati. Sasuke segera meraih garpu yang sudah disediakan di dalam kotak dan menusuknya dengan cepat.

Sakura memasang wajah bangga, seolah ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang lelaki itu mau sebenarnya. Ia kemudian merogoh kantong yang sama dan menemukan satu bungkusan kecil di dalamnya.

"Ini ada gulanya, apa kau mau?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan potongan kemerahan menggoda yang terangkat di tangannya. Ia menggeleng, "Tomat ini sudah cukup." Kemudian ia melahapnya seperti orang yang kelaparan begitu lama.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana bisa makan sebuah salad tanpa adanya serpihan gula di atasnya? Ia menggelengkan kepala, membayangkan betapa asam rasanya.

Kembali ia memfokuskan diri pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu nampak begitu senang dengan makanan yang ada di depan matanya hinggatidak terlalu peduli apa yang dilakukan Sakura—sekalipun itu berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Apakah seenak itu?" tanya Sakura dengan kening berkerut. Penasaran juga ia rupanya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas dengan garpu penuh irisan tomat masak. "Mau?" tawar Sasuke pada gadis itu.

"Boleh? Aku ambil pakai tangan saja, ya. Habisnya garpunya cuma satu," kata Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mencomot isi bekal yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

Sayangnya, lelaki itu menampik tangannya cepat dan berkata, "Seorang perempuan harus makan dengan baik." Ia berkata seolah ia adalah ayah yang menasehati anaknya tentang sopan santun. "Pakai saja punyaku," katanya kemudian.

Sakura berhenti.

"Kau sama sepertinya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku. "Ia juga bicara seperti itu."

"Hn?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya agar mampu menghadap sejajar dengan wajah Sasuke. "Menma, dia juga berkata persis seperti itu. Apakah aku seburuk itu?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa kaku.

Tidak diindahkannya Sasuke yang menatapnya datar dan mulai mengoceh. "Dia, pacar pertamaku."

Gadis itu berhenti berbicara dan menoleh pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu mendengarkan.

"Aku baru pertama kali berpacaran di umur 19 tahun," lanjutnya dengan senyum. "Tua sekali, kan?"

Sasuke memang tidak berkata satu patah katapun. Ekspresipun tidak. Tapi Sakura bisa melihat dari mata lelaki itu kalau ia sedang mendengarkan.

"Saat itu, ia begitu baik padaku dan saat itu pula, aku tahu rasanya bagaimana diperhatikan dan disayang oleh seseorang yang bukan keluargaku," kata Sakura sambil memainkan tas kerjanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku senang, senang sekali. Karena aku bisa pacaran sama seperti yang lainnya. Teman-temanku bahkan sudah pacaran sejak mereka di kelas 1 SMP. Walau aku terlambat beberapa tahun, aku merasa aku sama seperti mereka dulu. Bahagia, istimewa."

"Ia juga sering berkomentar sama sepertimu ketika kita makan bersama dulu. Katanya aku tidak tampak seperti perempuan yang sesungguhnya," kata Sakura dengan napas tertahan.

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Tomat dan garpunya sudah kembali ke tempat semula tanpa tersentuh atau diperhatikan.

"Lalu aku berpikir, mungkinkah karena aku yang tidak seperti perempuan sebenarnya, sampai umur 19 aku tidak mendapatkan pacar? Mungkinkah karena itu juga aku putus darinya?" Napas Sakura tercekat saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia menelengkupkan kepalanya di atas lutut dan diam membatu di sana.

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa adanya suara. Sakura tetap diam di tempat dan membatu.

Lalu sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh punggungnya dan menepuknya pelan. Sakura tahu, siapa orang yang telah berbagi hangatnya tepukan itu.

"Kau mau mendapatkannya lagi?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan mata basah. "Apa maksudmu?" Katanya dengan tatapan heran.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya sangat tipis dan berkata datar, "Aku bisa membantumu jadi apa yang dia mau."

"He?"

**-TBC-**

Halo minna!

Senang sekali bisa kembali ke FFN dengan membawa _chapter_ baru fic 'Can I Have Your Love' di sini.

Fic ini sebenarnya sudah diketik dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi idenya berhenti di jalan dan baru sampai ke 2k+ lebih. Baru sekarang saya bisa melanjutkannya. Maaf kalau kurang bagus.

Saya sebenarnya tidak terlalu bersemangat lagi untuk melanjutkan fiksi ini. Tapi melihat banyaknya dukungan, saya berusaha semaksimal yang saya bisa

Masih banyak rahasia yang belum sempat terbuka yang ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Jadi maukah sabar menunggu? Kali ini saya akan mengetik secepat mungkin ... :D

Reaksi kalian tetap berpengaruh untuk fic ini. Jadi jika kalian ingin segera membaca lanjutannya, tekan 'review' di akhir halaman ini dan isikan kesan, kritik dan pesan kalian. Karena itu semua yang membuat semangat saya bangkit :D

Saya tunggu kesan pesannya!

**Mikakikukeko**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau mau mendapatkannya lagi?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan mata basah. "Apa maksudmu?" katanya dengan tatapan heran.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya sangat tipis dan berkata datar, "Aku bisa membantumu jadi apa yang dia mau."

"He?"

**Can I Have Your Love?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi kanan dengan lemas. Batinnya merasa heran sekaligus bimbang. Apakah keputusan yang ia buat sudah benar?

Saat terperangkap di dalam lift, Sasuke bertanya kepadanya, apakah ia mau menjadi 'perempuan yang sesungguhnya' seperti yang diharapkan Menma selama ini. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengangguk pelan.

Berikutnya, saat pintu _lift_ terbuka oleh beberapa pekerja yang entah dari mana datangnya, Sasuke berbisik padanya kalau pelajaran akan dimulai besok dan lelaki itu tidak akan tanggung-tanggung lagi. Sakura diam saja, masih terbengong di dalam _lift_ hingga seseorang petugas memanggilnya agar kembali sadar ke dunia nyata.

Memangnya Menma akan kembali padanya jika ia berubah jadi 'perempuan yang sesungguhnya'? Perempuan yang manis, rapi dan feminin?

Itu sangat bukan dirinya. Menjadi orang sok lentur dan begitu gemulai bukan seperti dirinya yang biasa. Ia bahkan bertaruh ia tidak akan nyaman dengan hal baru yang mungkin akan dijejalkan paksa padanya nanti.

Gadis itu kembali mendesah napas panjang. Pinggangnya mungkin tidak sakit hari ini, tapi lain dengan perasaannya.

Perasaannya sakit dan terluka.

Mantan kekasihnya selama ini tidak melihat dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Ia melihat sosok-sosok lain yang bukan seperti dirinya.

Menma selama ini tidak mencintai dia yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Aturan pertama."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya heran. Ia baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya dengan banyak barang bawaan di kedua tangannya dan sudah disambut dengan sosok lelaki yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya semalaman suntuk.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ yang unik itu menatapnya datar, seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Ia yang bersandar pada dinding di punggungnya melirik Sakura dengan sebelah mata _onyx_ tajamnya.

"Jadilah ringkas."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya heran. Menjadi ringkas? Maksudnya?

"Perempuan tidak membawa barang dengan menjepitkan di kedua ketiaknya seperti sumo," terang Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri tegak dan mengambil sebagian barang-barang Sakura di ketiak gadis itu.

"Jadi harus bagaimana? Pekerjaanku banyak. Aku juga mau buang sampah di depan, jadi sekalian saja kubawa semuanya," kata Sakura menunjukkan kontra atas komentar Sasuke. Melihat lelaki itu membawanya dengan mudah membuatnya iri. Andai saja ia punya badan setengap itu, pasti mudah membawa semuanya.

"Bawa barang yang paling penting saja. Lagi pula petugas akan mengambil sampah dari kamar ke kamar."

Sakura menghela napas. Memang yang dibawanya cukup banyak dan tidak begitu penting. Sapu yang tidak terpakai, sampah rumah tangga, karung berisi tumpukan koran, belum lagi tas kerjanya.

Tapi bukankah demi menghemat waktu?

Ah, ia tidak mengerti bagimana 'perempuan yang sesungguhnya' itu sebenarnya seperti apa wujudnya.

"Wajahmu berminyak," komentar Sasuke saat mereka sudah menaiki bus yang penuh sesak. Keduanya bergelantung layaknya monyet hutan di tengah-tengah bus yang penuh jejal oleh lautan manusia.

Sakura berkedip dua kali sebelum panik dan mengaduk-aduk isi tas kerjanya dan mencari cermin. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menemukannya dan mulai bercermin.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!"

Demi apapun di dunia ini, suara Sakura pasti terdengar sampai radius 20 meter ke seluruh penjuru bus hingga pengemudi di jalan. Beberapa penumpang bahkan menoleh kaget setengah mati saat mendengar suaranya yang histeris.

Apalagi Sasuke yang jelas tepat berada di sampingnya. Sayangnya lelaki itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi berlebihan walau efek dari teriakan Sakura membuat telinganya berdengung.

"AKU LUPA CUCI MUKA!" teriak Sakura tanpa malu sedikitpun. Atau ia tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berada di tempat umum dan penuh sesak seperti ini? Ia bahkan sempat meraba histeris wajahnya yang sudah seperti tambang minyak.

Tidak, tidak. Wajah Sakura tidak berminyak sama sekali sebenarnya. Itu hanya efek dari masker yang diberikan Hinata tadi malam sebelum ia tidur. Kata adiknya itu, masker ini bisa membuat wajah sepuluh kali lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Coba dipikir lagi, apakah ada masker yang bisa membuat cantik bahkan sepuluh kali lipat? Oh, iklan sekarang cukup ganas kata-katanya, jadi berhati-hatilah agar tidak termakan oleh kata-kata hiperbola iklan seperti Hinata maupun Sakura.

Lalu sekarang masalahnya, Sakura bahkan belum mengelap atau mencuci wajahnya. Masker yang cukup aneh, semua cairan bening yang dioleskan pada wajahnya hilang dan digantikan oleh lautan minyak yang menyebar di hidung, dahi dan dagunya.

Sakura bergidik ngeri dan mengobrak abrik isi tas miliknya, mencari tisu basah, sapu tangan atau apapun yang bisa mengelap wajahnya. Tapi yang ia temukan hanya kertas-kertas kerjanya yang tertata rapi di bagian tengah tas miliknya.

Oh, apa ia harus mengelap wajahnya dengan itu?

"Hn."

Sakura menoleh dan berbinar penuh harap saat Sasuke mengulurkan sapu tangan ke arahnya. Ia meraihnya dan mengusapkan ke seluruh wajahnya dengan penuh haru.

"_Arigatou_, Uchiha-_san_. Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku," kata Sakura agak lebay. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih pada Tuhan yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya dari bahan pembicaraan orang-orang nanti.

Ya ampun Sakura, apa kau tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi kau sudah jadi bahan pebicaraan akibat ulah konyolmu sendiri. Bahkan Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata hitam pekatnya karena ulahmu itu.

"Ung, ung ... Sudah?" tanya Sakura saat ia selesai mengelap seluruh wajahnya. Ia bahkan menyodorkan wajahnya lebih maju untuk diperlihatkan pada Sasuke.

"Hoi, hoi pasangan yang ada di sana, kalau mau ciuman di tempat sepi, dong. Bikin iri saja," celetuk seorang siswa berpakaian seragam hitam yang sedikit berantakan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh serentak, merasa kalau yang dimaksud siswa itu adalah mereka berdua. Banyak penumpang lain bahkan memandang mereka dengan tatapan bermacam-macam.

"_A-ano_, kami bukan pasangan kekasih ... Dan kami juga tidak sedang ciuman, dasar pelajar jorok!" Sakura berkata pada semua orang dengan kalimat halus dan memberikan teriakan spesial penuh kekesalan pada siswa berambut kuning cerah itu.

Siswa itu terkejut kala dipanggil 'pelajar jorok' oleh seorang perempuan dengan begitu kasarnya seperti itu. Ia berdiri kesal dan berteriak, "Apa katamu, Tante?!"

"Siapa yang Tante, hah?!" serang Sakura tidak terima. Hey, ia baru 21 tahun dan itu bukan termasuk dalam golongan tante-tante setahunya. "Dasar duren!"

"_What_?! Duren? _What is _duren? Itu sebutan untuk orang yang dikagumi banyak orang, kan?" jawab pelajar itu sengit sekaligus sok tahu.

"Itu keren, _baka!_" Empat siku-siku sudah mampir di jidat Sakura dengan _bold_ yang besar. Semua orang memandangnya, tapi ia tidak sadar juga atas apa yang sudah ia teriakkan barusan.

"Aku keren? Makasih, Tante!" Pelajar itu bukannya malah malah nyengir dengan lebarnya. Ia juga sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan mata-mata yang sudah mengawasi mereka.

"Grrr bo—eh, tunggu sebentar!" Sakura yang belum sempat memberikan teriakannya untuk pelajar yang berada dua meter di depannya sudah ditarik duluan oleh Sasuke untuk keluar dari sana.

Si siswa awalnya bengong, tapi akhirnya ia melipat kedua tangan di atas kepalanya dan mulai memasang musik di telinganya lagi. Tidak mempersalahkan kejadian barusan.

"_Matte_, Uchiha-_san_! Kau tidak bisa menyeretku—"

"Berisik," balas Sasuke pendek. Mereka sudah turun di salah satu pemberhentian bus yang ada di dekat rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja. Lelaki itu lalu berjalan mendahului Sakura dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Memang, Sasuke sudah memperkirakan kalau mereka akan terlambat 5 menit dari jam kerja mereka. Dan itu jugalah, alasan mereka naik bus untuk berangkat kerja. Kalau jalan kaki, akan lebih lama untuk sampai.

Sakura tidak melanjutkan apa-apa dan mencibir, mengejar langkah Sasuke yang lebar dengan langkah kakinya yang kecil-kecil. Mereka tampak seperti singa dan domba yang saling balapan menuju mata air.

"Kalian ke mana saja! Lama sekali datang!" teriak salah satu rekan dokter yang sedang sibuk meneliti alat-alat persiapan operasi. "Haruno-_san_, kau harusnya sudah di ruang operasi nomor 1 sekarang! Kau ketuanya!"

"Ah, iya! A-aku akan segera ke sana!" kata Sakura cepat dengan gugupnya. Ia segera mengambil baju operasi dari dalam lemari dan membungkus kepala dan juga wajahnya dengan penutup yang sudah disiapkan.

Segera gadis itu berlari menuju wastafel dan mencuci seluruh tangan, sela jari hinggakuku-kukunya hingga steril, mengeringkannya sampai benar-benar kering, kamudian berlari kesana-kemari seraya memasangkan sarung tangan juga jubah tambahan berlengan panjang yang tadi ia raup.

"Uchiha-_san_ sekarang kau ikut aku untuk melihat operasi untuk anak yang kemarin dirawat. Ini akan jadi operasi pertama yang kau lihat secara langsung, bersiaplah!" teriak rekannya yang lebih tua itu.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengambil benda-benda yang sama, yang sudah diambil Sakura sebelumnya. Dalam beberapa menit, ia mencuci tangannya bersih-bersih dan mengeringkannya sekering mungkin.

"Apa kau sudah siapkan peralatannya?" tanya rekannya itu pada Sasuke yang menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibanting. Sakura pasti terlalu tergesa-gesa hingga membantingnya.

"Apa itu tugasku?" tanya Sasuke heran. Setahunya ia masih belum diperbolehkan untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Ia baru akan melihat dan menyesuaikan diri sebelum ia bisa mengikuti proses operasi dan menjadi asisten dokter utama.

Rekannya menepuk jidat. Ia lupa kalau Sasuk masih baru di sini. "_Sorry, _aku lupa. Kita harus kumpul sebelum memulai semua operasinya!"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Sakura keluar dari ruang operasinya, ia melihat Sasuke duduk di dekat _vending machine_ dengan wajah lelah dan keringat menitik di dahinya. Lelaki itu pasti telah melewati masa-masa tegangnya tadi.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melepas maskernya dan mendekat. Ia melambaikan tangan kecil dan bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

Sasuke melirik sejenak dan menutup mata pelan. "Sukses," jawabnya singkat. Sisa-sisa ketegangan dan keterkejutan masih terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

Sakura terkikik pelan dan duduk di sebelah lelaki itu. Ia sendiri juga sama lelah dan sisa-sisa kegugupannya masih tersisa dalam dirinya. "Hebat juga," katanya pada Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat operasi tadi?" tanya Sakura tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya mengadap lurus ke arah lalu lalang yang ada di depannya.

"Tegang," jawab Sasuke pendek. Tapi ia menambahkan, "Tadi itu sangat menakutkan."

Sakura menoleh dan memandang Sasuke ragu. "Menakutkan? Kau takut darah? Atau organnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Membayangkan nasib seorang anak di dalam tangan beberapa dokter begitu membuatku mual," terangnya.

Wajah Sakura melunak. Ia tersenyum mengerti dan berkata "Aku juga seperti itu awalnya." Ia menatap langit-langit rumah sakit dan berkata, "Hingga sekarang, untuk operasi-operasi yang lain, aku sangat gugup. Membayangkan nasib mereka di tangan manusia lainnya."

"Jadi dokter memang sulit, kan," imbuh Sasuke sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Wajahnya masih datar, walau dengan sedikit raut kelelahan di sana.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi juga menyenangkan," katanya penuh semangat. "Saat kau melihat orang yang kau tangani sehat dan tersenyum, kau akan merasakan kesenangan yang luar biasa meluap dalam dirimu."

Sasuke menoleh. Ia tidak berkomentar apapun, hanya memandangi wajah Sakura dari samping.

Merasa dipandangi, dengan salah tingkah gadis itu bangkit dan menendang _vending machine_ dengan penuh semangat, "Oke, sekarang kita minum jus dulu!" teriaknya sambil merogoh dompet kerincing yang tersimpan di saku rok miliknya.

"Sebelum itu lepaskan kerubung kepalamu dulu," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah malas. Ia segera meraih kerubung kepala Sakura dan melepasnya.

Segera helaian merah muda yang halus itu menjuntai turun. Beberapa mencuat liar di sekitar Sakura dan tangan Sasuke meraihnya, merapikannya kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Gadis itu terkejut. Koin yang sudah berada di genggamannya terjatuh di jarak antara mereka yang tinggal selangkah. Sakura segera menghindar dan mencari koin yang terjatuh itu. Wajahnya memerah dan ia nampak salah tingkah.

"Ko-koinnya jatuh di mana ya? Ko-kok hilang ..." tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Sasuke yang ada di samping _vending machine_ hanya menghela napas panjang, keki atas kecerobohan Sakura. Ia segera meraih dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa koin dari dalam sana.

"Hari ini kutraktir," kata Sasuke cepat.

Sakura berhenti mencari dan mendongak. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang menghalangi cahaya lampu rumah sakit yang menyilaukan di atasnya.

"Bi-biarkan aku cari dulu koinku," kata Sakura tanpa memerdulikan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Ia merogoh-rogoh bawah mesin minuman dengan tangan gemetar dan kacau.

Di tempat yang sama, hanya beberapa meter jauhnya berdiri Menma dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Sakura ..."

"Me-Menma-_kun_, apa kau menemukan kakak?" suara Hinata membuyarkan pikirannya yang tidak fokus. Gadis manis itu nampak keheranan dan khawatir.

"Ah, mu-mungkin dia sudah pulang," jawab Menma yang kemudian maju untuk mengahalangi pandangan mata Hinata menuju belakang. Entah kenapa ia tidak mau Hinata melihat kakaknya. "kita pulang?"

Hinata diam karena bingung. Lalu akhirnya ia mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun layaknya putri oleh Menma.

'Sakura sudah punya pacar baru?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Sakura meletakkan sepatunya ke rak sepatu, _handphone_ miliknya berbunyi. Ia menggerutu singkat dan merogoh isi tas miliknya.

**From: Hinata**

**Kak, aku pulang agak malam sepertinya. Ada kare di kulkas, panaskan sepuluh menit di atas kompor yang apinya kecil. Nasi sudah siap **

Sakura mendesah dan melepas dua kancing bajunya. Ia segera melirik malas isi kulkas dan meraih sepanci tanggung kare yang sudah mendingin.

"Panaskan sepuluh menit di atas kompor yang apinya kecil," ulang Sakura dan menerapkannya segera. Ia menyalakan kompor gas di dapur dan memanaskan isi panci itu.

Bosan menunggu, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar dan hendak mengecek kotak suratnya yang ada di depan pintu apartemen.

"Uchiha-_san_?" panggil Sakura tanpa sadar saat melihat lelaki tampan berambut _raven_ itu berjalan santai dengan pakaian yang sama santainya. Celana jins, kaos dan kemeja yang kencingnya sengaja tidak ditutup.

Sasuke melirik sejenak dan mendekat.

Sakura tanpa sadar menyesuaikan jarak dan bertanya, "Mau ke mana?" Lalu dalam hati segera ia menyesali perkataannya. Perkataan seperti itu hanya membuatnya nampak sok ingin tahu saja.

"Cari makan," jawab Sasuke santai. Mata hitamnya yang menatap Sakura melorot beberapa senti ke bawah.

Sakura menyadari arah pandang Sasuke dan menutupi dadanya dengan cepat sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Semoga berha—"

**Kretek**

Oh Tuhan, ini berkat berbalik dengan sangat cepat. Pinggangnya kembali berulah.

Sakura meringis dan berjalan terseok-seok. "U-Uchiha-_san_ ..." rengek Sakura dengan nada memohon.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya geli dan mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Kau ini," tanggap Sasuke sambil menyentil ringan dahi lebar gadis itu. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian tangannya sudah berada di pinggang gadis itu. "Yang mana?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ini kali pertama dahinya disentil seperti itu. Ia sering melihatnya di film dan _anime_. Biasanya ini terjadi kalau tokoh utama pria gemas dengan sikap dari tokoh utama wanita yang terlihat konyol.

TAPI INI BUKAN SINETRON MAUPUN _ANIME!_ LAGI PULA BIASANYA ITU BERAKHIR DENGAN ROMANSA!

Batin Sakura menjerit dan menolak. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir seklai lagi, Sasuke boleh juga.

'ARGGGGGHHHHH! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SAKURAAAA!' jerit Sakura dalam hati. Sementara wajahnya sudah merah dan ekspresi menahan sakit di pinggangnya.

"Hei, yang mana?" suara Sasuke bergema di telinganya. Bahkan napas hangat lelaki itu teras oleh daun telinga dan helaian merah muda tipisnya.

'Posisi ini, posisi ini sangat ERO!' jerit Sakura lagi.

Bagaimana tidak, mereka dari sudut manapun tampak seperti orang yang berpelukan mesra. Apalagi dengan wajah Sasuke yang berada dekat di samping wajahnya.

Kalau saja, kalau saja dada Sakura lebih besar sedikit lagi, mungkin dadanya akan tertempel dan bergesekan dengan dada bidang lelaki itu.

Sangat EROTIS kedengarannya, Sakura Haruno.

**KREK**

"Ahhh!"

Kelihatannya Sasuke bertindak semaunya sendiri. Nyatanya Sakura sampai berteriak kesakitan seperti itu.

Dan suara itu terdengar EROTIS juga.

"Sakit sekaliiiiiiii ..."

"Hn."

"Apanya han hen han hen?! Pinggangku sakit!" protes Sakura tidak terima. "Jahat sekali—"

**SNIFF SNIIFF**

"Kare-kuuuuuu!" Sakura baru saja teringat kembali akan kare yang sudah ia panaskan dan berlari secepat kilat—sedikit terseok-seok—menuju dapur.

Sayangnya kare miliknya terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Sudah gosong di mana-mana bahkan isinya sudah berkurang setengahnya dan sehitam jelaga pancinya.

Nampaknya Sakura lupa akan kata 'sepuluh menit' dan menjadikannya hingga 'tiga puluh menit' juga kata 'api kecil' dan menggantinya dengan 'api super besar'. Oke, siapa yang salah di sini?

Sasuke yang penasaran dan sedari tadi mengikuti dari belakang melihat kekacauan apa yang terjadi. "_Baka_," komentarnya singkat tanpa perasaan maupun ekspresi.

"Ini gara-gara aku ngobrol dan berurusan denganmu ..." jawab Sakura seperti orang yang kehilangan nyawanya. Ia mengangkat panci yang sehitam jelaga itu dan memandanginya kosong. "Makan malamku ..."

"Minggir," kata Sasuke sambil merebut tempat Sakura. Ia melirik isi panci dan menyingsingkan lengannya.

Sakura bingung. "Mau kau apakan? Makan malamku sudah musnah dan aku mau—"

Suara gadis itu berhenti karena Sasuke menjejali mulut berisik dengan potongan tomat yang ada di sebelahnya. Entah bagaimana ada di sana, ia tidak tahu dan asal menjejalkannya saja.

Sakura megap-megap. Sudah pinggangnya sakit, ia jadi tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik karena tomat merah besar ini di mulutnya. "Asaaaaaam!" teriaknya saat tomat itu tergigit sebagian dan sebagian lagi di tangannya.

Lalu ia harus kembali membungkam mulutnya karena melihat kecekatan tangan Sasuke mengeruk bagian dalam masakan kare yang masih terselamatkan dan mencampurnya dengan nasi yang ada di dalam _rice cooker_.

"_Sugoii_ ..." gumam Sakura saat dengan begitu rapi dan tepatnya adukan spatula yang terayunkan oleh tangan Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak disangka jago memasak juga.

Dan sebagai perempuan, harga diri Sakura merasa terluka karena ia dikalahkan oleh lelaki dalam bidang yang harusnya dikuasai oleh semua perempuan di seluruh penjuru bumi. Ia segera berjongkok dan merenungi kegagalannya.

"Duduk dan makan," perintah Sasuke mendominasi keadaan Sakura yang memang sudah pundung. Gadis itu menurut dan duduk di atas kursi seperti anak anjing yang patuh.

Wajah Sakura yang gelap langsung berubah cerah karena melihat apa yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya. Nasi goreng kare dengan bawang goreng di atasnya. Segeralah dilupakannya kejadian yang membuatnya pundung dan meraih sendok.

"_Itadakimasu!_" Sakura makan satu suapan pertama. Beberapa detik kemudian ia megap-megap kepanasan dan berkata, "E-enak sekaliiiii!"

Sasuke menaikkan alis bangga.

Sakura menelan makanannya dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan sendoknya, "Tapi kenapa kau ikut makan di sini? Katanya mau cari makan?"

"Aku cari makan di sini," kata Sasuke. "Toh aku yang masak," katanya dengan bangga terselip di nada suaranya.

"Hei, setidaknya bawa nasi atau beras, dong. Bayar anggaran gas atau bayar berasnya lebih baik. Ini cuma modal tangan saja mau makan," protes Sakura dengan sendok menunjuk-nunjuk kesal.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidah dan memakan masakannya cuek.

"Jahat sekali aku tidak dianggap~!" rengek Sakura tidak terima. "Pinggangku jadi cenut-cenut lagi," kata Sakura sambil melahap satu sendok penuh nasi goreng kare miliknya kesal.

**Tuk!**

"Makan," perintah Sasuke tegas.

Sakura mengusap dahinya yang kena sentilan tangan Sasuke. "_Ha'i_ ..." Lalu ia makan dengan tenang, walau dengan wajah cemberut terlipat sepuluh. Kesal sekali ia rupanya.

"Ka-kakak, sudah makan? Aku dan Menma-_kun_ beli kue—"

Tas yang dibawa Hinata jatuh dan ia ternganga di tempatnya. Ia menunjuk Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh dengan kekagetan yang tidak dapat disembunyikan sama sekali.

Sasuke memandang balik dengan alis terangkat.

"Hinata, baju ini mau ditaruh di mana?"

**Deg!**

'Menma?' Sakura mendadak tegang. Napsu makannya entah ke mana sekarang. Seolah lenyap disedot oleh kehadiran lelaki itu di hadapannya.

Hinata menggerakkan bibir mungilnya gemetar, sementara itu Menma datang dengan ekspresi kaget saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"K-kau ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**Special thanks to:**

**Dimas Namikaze, **Theadora75**, ,**Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda**, , **shawol21bangs(2x),** DraCool14, **Fiyui-chan**, desypramitha2, **CherryBlossoms Sasuke**, Trancy Anafeloz, **Zecka S. **, NE, **Ryouta Shiroi**, Mizuira Kumiko, **Snow's Flower**, Kim Keyna**, Sasusaku uciha**, Love Foam, **Reysa J**, Neerval-Li, **Baby Kim**, Matsushinna, **Ribby-chan**, kHaLerie Hikari, **hanazono yuri**, DEVIL 'D, **Natsuyakiko32**, Tsurugi De Lelouch, **Nohara Rin**, sonedinda, **milkyways99**, blossomSaCherry, **Mauree-Azure**, fan, **Aaind88**, justkid, **Dark Courriel**, SoulHarmoni, **Gita zahra**, sami haruchi 2 **and _all readers.. __ thanks a lot._

(Peringatkan saya kalau ada kesalahan nama dan ada yang tertinggal)

Terima kasih banyak untuk** Gita zahra **atas koreksinya... Sebenarnya saya mau buat karakternya Sai, tapi melihat kurang cocok, saya ganti dengan Menma saja.. :D terima kasih ya.. :D

Dan chapter ini, saya sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada **Neerval-Li**__yang sudah mau menjelaskan saya selengkap-lengkapnya tentang operasi. Sungguh, saya sangat berterima kasih atas concrit-nya... :D kalau ada kesalahan lagi jangan segan untuk memberitahu... :D

Review selalu dibaca dan dinantikan, saya akan sangat senang jika kalian memberikan kesan pesan di kotak review.

Review?

**Mikakikukeko**


End file.
